


Nautiscarader's Wakfu and Dofus Prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Dofus: Aux trésors de Kérubim | Dofus: The Treasures of Kerubim, Wakfu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, and typical prompt shenanigans, ratings will vary from fluff to smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 26,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Yet another collection of prompts from my tumblr, this time revolving around Wakfu and Dofus. Mostly Yumalia, with occasional Tristeva and one prompt with Julie and Simone from Dofus.





	1. The longer you wait... (Yumalia, M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  @usubbb:
>> 
>> ”Semi-Nsfw meme“ + “YuMalia” + “5“.  
> 

Yugo wasn't sure how come wearing so little can take so much time to take off. After all, Amalia, like other Sadida women, living in the warm and humid forests, hid only two parts of her body with her casual clothes. And yet, when Amalia dragged her Eliatrope boyfriend to find a place for some private time, Yugo was still surprised how meticulous she was when she decided to gave him an absolutely arousing strip-tease.

Once they arrived in a small, secluded glade, Yugo thought that Amalia probably wanted to have a quickie when the others were setting up a camp, but it soon became obvious that she prepared a whole lot more for him. Amalia was reasonably sure that no one would interrupt them, mostly because she agreed with Eva that she will give Tristepin a very similar treat on the other side of the river at the same time, and the rest of their party knew not to disturb when either of these pairs mysteriously "disappear" together. As a result, the Sadida Princess had nothing to worry about when she pushed Yugo to sit underneath a nearby tree and begun her show.

Amalia chose a stump of a cut-down tree in the middle of the clearing as a scene for her performance. She swung her hips, letting the pieces of vine ropes slowly untangle themselves with her moves, sliding her leaf skirt down her legs, taking down her ankle-pieces with them. She then stepped from the same podium she chose, and dallied towards Yugo, letting her lower piece of attire slide more with each agonisingly slow step she took. Once Yugo was face-to-crotch with her, the skirt slid to the ground, exposing her white, wet panties that lured Yugo with its smell and urged him to stop being just the observer and take a lick of her royal juices.

And indeed, he failed in stopping himself, as it was Amalia that had to restrain him, when he nearly jumped from his position, his tongue already out, once she took a step backwards. Vine ropes shoot from the ground and coiled around his torso, bringing the young Eliatrope back when he was supposed to sit, leaving him with his arms flailing, trying to reach his fleeting target. Amalia stepped on the stump once more, and begun taking down her panties. That proved to be more than easy, as the soaking piece of attire nearly dissolved under the amount of dripping passion from Amalia's opening, leaving the Sadida only with her white top. She discarded them nonchalantly, deciding that she could conjure any leaf big enough to be a substitute later, though she found a prospect of spending rest of the day commando, just to tease Yugo even more, quite appealing.  

Amalia turned around so she could show Yugo the strip of green hair she trimmed just for him, and to her surprise, she saw that he wasn't idle in the time that took her to expose her nether regions to him. His pants were around his ankles, and though he couldn't move his body, his hands, still free were quite busy, stroking his shaft, something that Amalia had to intervene in. Two more vine ropes shoot from the ground, securing Yugo's arms, leaving him with his exposed manhood, its glistening head twitching from time to time.

\- Amalia! It's not fair...  
\- It's gonna be more than fair in a moment. - she responded casually and turned around.

But to Yugo's consternation, she hasn't returned to her stump where she performed her strip-tease. Instead, she kneeled just an inch above his manhood; so close, he could practically feel her juices dripping on it. And instead of ending his torture, she leaned her back close to Yugo's face.

\- Would you mind?

Yugo instantly knew what he should do, once Amalia lifted her green hair, exposing her neck. The last piece of her attire, her top, was tightly knotted with another leafy string. Amalia didn't even had to instruct Yugo, as his sharp teeth soon got rid of the ties, freeing her breasts. Or so Yugo thought, because once she stood up, her hands were still keeping the loose piece of clothing close to her body. Only when she went back to her spot, she threw it away, finally presenting her body to Yugo without anything in the way.

Even though Yugo has seen her naked many times before, her scrumptious, mouth-watering dark skin looked nothing short of miracle to him. And after what seemed like hours of being denied the taste of it, it appeared even more heavenly, especially now that her breasts were slightly bouncing with every step she took, closing the distance to him.

Finally, Amalia Sheram-Sharm kneeled in Yugo's laps, purposefully tracing his manhood with underside of buttock, which shook the body of her already squirming and writhing boyfriend underneath her. Amalia planted a long-awaited kiss on his mouth, calming him a bit, while her hand touched the ground, making the vines around his body disappear. She expected her impatient boyfriend to topple her to ground in revenge for the sweet doze of suffering - both his and hers - but to her surprise, his hands started tracing her sides slower, and with less bravado than ever.  
Before she could utter a word, a wide smirk appeared on Yugo's face.

\- I'm gonna make you wait as well, Ami - he enunciated, between kisses he was planting between Amalia's breasts.  
\- Oh, no, you won't, Yugo! - Amalia exclaimed, and in one, swift move impaled herself on the swelled rod of her boyfriend, emitting the loudest and most sensual of moans she was able to produce that shook the entire glade.

* * *

 

Somewhere on the other side of the river, Evangelyne was resting her head on Tristepin's chest in their post-coital bliss, when Amalia's scream reached their ears. Pinpin nearly jumped to his feet, but was promptly brought to the ground by his girlfriend.

\- No need to worry, let them have fun. - Eva murmured half-sleepily against the naked chest of her Iop, peppering it with kisses.  
\- Boy, never thought that Amalia could finish so loudly!  
\- Mhm, I have feeling they only started - Eva responded, slowly getting up - Speaking of which... I would like _you_ to make them hear _me_  as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([X](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/157734679095/woo-hoo-a-wakfu-prompt-this-one-is-for-an))


	2. Their round (Yumalia,E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney said:
>> 
>> Yugo and Amalia number 20 [semi nsfw](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number) please  
> 

Yugo could not deny that travelling once again with his friends from the Brotherhood of Tofu was undeniably a welcoming change, but over the time, it proved to cause a few inconveniences for him. Most importantly, action and the constant presence of others meant he'd have less time for Amalia, as there nearly every day the group would found themselves facing new, potentially mortal troubles to conquer. 

Tristepin and Eva probably had the same problem, as they also had to look after their kids, though they have managed to secure themselves a few private moments along the way, usually giving Amalia and Yugo the task to take care of their hyperactive younglings while they were gone. That left the other couple in the Brotherhood with even less opportunities of being left alone, causing the hormones in their bodies to buzz even faster, with very little occasions to let their steam out.

After a week of travelling, the Brotherhood was spending the evening, finally free of any worries, around the campfire on the bank of a river dividing a vast forest in half. And while nearly all of the members of the group were discussing their tactics on how to make sure that tomorrow they won't run into giant enemy crabs (and if they do, what are their weak points), one figure moved differently from others, which caught Yugo's attention. Amalia bent over to reach for her backpack, and only now Yugo realised why Amalia was so keen on keeping her duty this evening. Sitting directly in front of her, Yugo was the only spectator of the mouth-watering show Amalia has prepared for him. Amalia's leafy skirt lifted up, exposing her completely uncovered buttocks and, to Yugo's even greater surprise, a bit of green hair marking the top of her entrance.  
Yugo shook his head, remembering that he was, after all amongst other people, but it would seem that the rest of the Brotherhood either hasn't noticed, or knew very well what Amalia was cooking up for him.

\- _Tonight_ \- she whispered nonchalantly, walking around the campfire back to her seat, taking people's plates after their supper.

The last rays of the sun were still seen over the dark blue sky, meaning that Yugo would have to endure at least few more painful hours.

* * *

 

But Yugo waited a whole extra quarter, just to be sure that no intruders, foes or allies, would interrupt them. The moment he leaped out of the portal leading to her tent, he was caught by Amalia's arms and given no time for apologies, when the hungry princess brought him to the ground, happy to notice that he has already taken care of his clothes beforehand. Yugo was equally surprised to feel her naked breasts touch his bare chest, her erect nipples tracing various shapes on it, the more they mashed their bodies together. Amalia's hands explored her boyfriend's body, quickly finding their way between his legs, massaging his already rock-hard penis, as Yugo continued peppering her breasts with kisses.

Nearly a week of abstinence rendered both of them ravenous, so it came as no surprise to Yugo that Amalia, who usually loved his long and lazy foreplay, grabbed him by his scruff and clamped her legs around him, giving him clear instructions on what to do. Yugo gladly obeyed her, and in one swift move buried himself inside her, spreading her wet, velvety lips with his swollen rod, muffling her scream with his lips. There was very little finesse to their love-making, as the circumstances were wildly different from the quiet, blissful times they had at the Sadida Palace. Working both under the pressure of time, and Amalia's tempo, Yugo was hastily ramming his tool deeper, hoping their frantic moves won't wake others up.

In a sudden move, Amalia stopped her boyfriend from ravaging her for a moment to change position; the alluring sight of her breasts was replaced by her even more scrumptious ass, Yugo was now securing himself against, once he dived deep inside her again. This allowed Amalia to contain her screams into her blanket, while Yugo could happily rut her without any constraints. Their bodies, quickly slapping against each other generated much more noise they would like, but at this point, they neither cared, nor could do anything about it, given the momentum the two has managed to build up.

In equally predictable way, the two horny teenagers reached their peak faster than either them would like, but they both welcomed the familair feeling of an oncoming orgasm with relief. As Amalia's walls around him were pulsing and tightening, Yugo grabbed her waist and pushed himself deep inside her one more time, causing the Sadida Princess to emit a faint cry that, much like Yugo's copious release in his groins, boiled inside her for the past days. Their orgasms, nearly concurrent, sapped them from their stamina, causing Yugo's spent body to fall next to Amalia's, though he gallantly tried to prolong her pleasure by caressing her breasts and pussy afterwards, before she turned around to give him a peck on his lips.

\- Alright, Yugo - Amalia whispered, still catching breath - Let's wait a moment, and do it slower now, shall we?

The young Eliatrope nodded, and instantly the two embraced into long, passionate kiss that slowly made their limbs tangle into a new combination, filling the campsite with muffled moans that lasted almost until dawn.

* * *

 

\- How long do we have to keep walking? - Amalia's loud, exhausted voice echoed amongst the trees.  
\- Auntie Amalia doesn't feel like walking? - the red-haired Elely mocked her tone of voice, nearly causing Amalia to start chasing her, if not for the problem the little Iopette was satirising herself.  
\- No, Elely, Amalia just... - Eva paused for a second - ... had trouble sleeping.

Eva winked at her friend, giving her the signal to slow her pace.

\- We weren't too loud, were we? - Amalia whispered in a conspiratorial manner, still massaging her bottom, given the opportunity.    
\- Uh, not louder than usual. - Eva responded casually - Maybe in the next town we'll find an inn, we will all be able to get a bit of privacy.  
\- Alright, but if not, then no more babysitting. I've got someone else to take care of... - Amalia snapped, watching Yugo a few feet above them, carrying both his and Amalia's backpack, jumping in and out of his portals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158089265460/yugo-and-amalia-number-20-semi-nsfw-please))


	3. Just add water (Yumalia, T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > another prompt for @ninja-courtney who asked for 7 from [this list](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number)  
> 

\- Why can't you just make new branches? Can't Sadida people do that?

Amalia sighed, stopping in place, pondering why other races of the World of Twelve could be so ignorant. She'd thought that Yugo, out of all people she was stuck travelling with would be smart enough to understand it.

\- Yes, we can make plants grow, but not wither them - she continued, picking up branches from the ground, kneeling before taking each one - We only borrow things from nature, you know. And even if we could do that, I certainly wouldn't do it to roast another poor gobball, you guys are devouring!

The two adventurers, sent by the rest for provision, continued their stroll (and their bickering), with Yugo often vanishing in and out of his portals, already carrying more than enough branches they needed.

\- Take a vine or two, we might need it for tents - Amalia added, hearing Yugo's rustling above her head.

Hearing a comforting "Okay", was enough for Amalia to let her focus on gathering mushrooms. Only when she heard Yugo's scream, she knew something was wrong, but at that point, it was too late for her to react. She only registered a flash of yellow shirt rapidly approaching her like a pendulum and a loud "I'm sorry!", before she was knocked to the side. With a powerful force, Amalia was pushed out of the way, straight into the shallow stream next to it, losing all of the supplies she has managed to gathered so far. Yugo wasn't much luckier; he has managed to put only one of his portals before he realised he would collide with his friend. The water, and the sandy bottom of the river has managed to cushion their fall, but not without causing other damage.

\- Yugo! - she roared, getting up - Look what have you done!

But unbeknownst to the aggravated Sadida, Yugo has already done that, taking a good, long look at his friend, whose top was drenched in water, exposing the curves that it hid beneath. It certainly did not help that Amalia's attire she wore today was made from thin, yellowish-white leaves, letting Yugo see even more of her bosom than he thought he would ever see. Despite his curiosity, helped by a bit of his physiology, Yugo has never seen a naked woman, even though with his abilities he'd have more than enough chances of doing it. Another reason why was that reluctant was that he still firmly remembered when he had to help Pinpin take the stuck arrowhead from his bottom after the Iop "accidentally" walked in on Eva changing her clothes.  
But this... this felt different, somehow. Amalia's grace was unfolding itself in front of him on its own, the thin leaves sticking to the two mounds on her chest, highlighting her nipples that Yugo could see even from distance, as he admired the shape of her ample and firm breasts with open mouth.

They boy stared at the sight of absolute beauty happening in front of him for what seemed like hours, until a loud scream shot through his ears, as he was finally able to look up from Amalia's breasts. The alarmed Eliatrope  
momentarily closed his eyes and rotated to the side, hoping it would calm his friend.

\- S-Sorry, Amalia, I didn't mean to look! I mean, I haven't seen anything! - he stuttered his apology, involuntarily covering his eyes with hands, as an extra precaution.

But the very next moment Yugo heard even louder shriek of hers, followed by what sounded like her frantically running away through the river to its other bank.

\- Boys... are... gross! - was the last he heard from her before she disappeared behind the bush far away from him.

The confused Eliatrope carefully opened his eyes to see what could have caused such a wild reaction, but he couldn't see anything or anyone nearby. Only when he looked down, he realised that while his mind might have calmed down from the sight of Amalia's nearly-naked top, other parts of his body haven't, and with his clothes drenched as much as hers, it was more than obvious.

Yugo sighed, and begun his shameful walk back to the camp, the thought that Amalia might not only hate him, but also be disgusted by him fixing his throbbing problem on his way.  

* * *

 

Back on the other side of the river, with the help of her magic, Amalia has managed to grow plants with leaves sturdier and thicker, cursing and muttering remarks regarding her younger friend that caused her problems in the first place. And yet, while she was swearing she won't even so much as look at him anymore, Amalia couldn't forget the fact that it was **_her_** body that aroused him and left him speechless, a state she hasn't seen him in yet. Hidden in the bushes, she took another look at the huge and massive leaf dress she, and her puppet made on the spot. With a sudden change of mind, she ripped the piece in two, leaving her exactly as exposed as before. Amalia later kept explaining herself it was due to the weather, though she was sure that something unknown on her mind told her it mind not be just that, but as long as she stayed out of Yugo's sight, she wasn't able to put a finger on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158117839015/just-add-water-yumalia-t-another-prompt-for))


	4. Right on time, Yumalia, E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ninja-courtney requested number 1 from [semi-nsfw list](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number)  
> 

Amalia knew that her chamber, especially on this day would be a very dangerous place to fool around with Yugo, but she simply couldn't resist, as her boyfriend, the Eliatrope king, would be officially recognised as one and introduced to the Council of Twelve as such. Despite the timetable, Amalia could not repress her urge to sit in his laps and kiss him in his new attire. For the first time he wore an elongated, light blue robe that nearly covered his entire body, though Amalia has managed to slip her legs and arms underneath it, as she got comfortable on Yugo's knees. He was still shorter than her, but he was undeniably more mature, and that currently was what drove Amalia crazy.

As their kiss grew in length, Amalia's hips started moving on their own, exerting constant pressure on Yugo's crotch. Slow, and impossible to notice at first, her shifts became more and more fierce, as the two immersed in their kiss, driven by the passion and urges they had to repress, as nearly everyone had an eye on them for the last couple of days.

\- Ami, we can't-  
  
Amalia placed her finger on his lips, shushing him, as she raised her hips up and down, adding that to her repertoire. She could clearly feel him now, his stiffened length gently poking her sex through the layers of fabric every time she lowered herself. Blissfully unaware of their surroundings, Yugo succumbed to his girlfriend's desires, as his hips begun moving in unison, responding to her moves. As the time went by, their tandem were getting faster and faster, turning Amalia's quick moment of naughtiness into full-on dry-humping.

As maintaining the kiss between the two became steadily more difficult, Yugo buried his face in her half-exposed bosom, peppering Amalia's breasts with pecks and smooches, nearly causing them to slip from her dress. Amalia welcomed the change, as she could freely moan in response to Yugo's caresses, especially once she clutched her arms around his neck when her grinding became so fervid she needed an extra stabilisation.

Very soon Amalia understood she had a few options on how to handle their inevitable climaxes. One would be to leave both Yugo and herself hanging, but given the momentum they generated and the burning sensation in their loins it was near impossible. For a moment she thought about dropping to her knees and letting Yugo finish in her mouth, which seemed to be the cleanest option... provided that she would time him right, and given her past experience with pleasing Yugo orally, if she failed, she might have to change the dress, redo the make-up and wash her hair to clear the way Yugo marked her. But by far the easiest option would be to just dug through the layers of his clothing to free his length and invite inside her, which would hopefully bring her to her edge as well.

Yugo's hands, once just merely resting on her hips were now actively guiding Amalia in her frantic moves, and once the Eliatrope felt her hands messing with the bindings around his waist he had to help, dragging the fabric of her panties away with his thumb, giving him direct access to her wet folds he could now caress. The mere brushing of his fingertip against her clit caused Amalia to cry his name, hastening her plan of bringing both of them to their peaks.

\- Yes... Yes, Yugo! Keep doing it...!  
\- Amalia! Amalia! I'm gonna-  
\- I know! Give me a moment!  
\- A-Amalia!  
\- Uhm, princess Amalia?  
  
A third voice suddenly echoed from behind the door, breaking their concentration. Amalia froze in Yugo's laps, still staring at him, their faces filled with paralysing fear, as the realisation dawned on them.

\- Princess Amalia? - the chambermaid spoke again, her voice quivering - A-Are you a-alright?

Amalia had to catch one more breath before she squealed "Yes", in equally trembling voice, that would reveal that she definitely wasn't, if the sound of their bodies smacking together, the chair underneath creaking and their names being shouted carelessly haven't told her more than she wanted to know already.

\- Uhm, I-I just wanted to say that others are waiting for you, and... - the maid paused, as if she was in desperate need of air as well - They also await king Yugo... I mean, i-if you have seen him...

The last words of her request were drowned into what sounded like her running away from Amalia's chamber down the corridor, leaving the two lovers sitting in nearly the same position as when they were caught. Yugo thought that Amalia's maid might have been scared of what would the impatient princess do, since her affair with him was revealed. And he was right, as the colour that flooded Amalia's face indicated it was not a good time to cross her, making Yugo suddenly realise that he was the closest target available.

\- It's all your fault, Yugo! Can't you keep it in your pants for just a few minutes?! - she fumed at the flabbergasted Eliatrope.

She jumped to her feet and left for the exit, checking her outfit one more time in her mirror, before she slammed the door behind her, leaving her boyfriend equally dissatisfied as perplexed. A few more moments have passed until Yugo rose from the chair and marched towards the door, glancing at his reflection, just like she did a moment before. And only now, when Yugo saw a darker spot in the place Amalia was grinding her body against, he truly understood how versatile his cape was, hiding the only proof of what apparently everyone would knew by now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158373901700/another-prompt-for-yumalia-hungry-ninja-courtney))


	5. Too deep (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney asked:
>> 
>> i don't have a gag reflex yugo and amalia pease ([Six sentence prompt](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again))  
> 

 - I might win, you know. I don’t have gag reflex, it’s easy to overcome. - Amalia said confidently, and opened her mouth to take a bite of the foot-long cawwot. 

She was about to start, when she was confronted with a eerie silence of her friends sitting around the table with their snacks ready to be devoured, looking at her with perplexed stares. 

The silence did not last long, as the table soon erupted into maniacal laughter, ruining their silly competition they planned on having. 

Only when she saw the crimson face of Yugo sitting in front of her, and how suddenly the two of them became the topic of jokes and one-liners being thrown around, she understood how _much_ has she told everyone about her and her boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rwad on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158927540145/i-dont-have-a-gag-reflex-yugo-and-amalia-pease))


	6. Two by four (Tristeva, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Anonymous said:  
> 28.03.2017, 11:56:00 am · 15 minutes ago  
> Tristeva - [six sentences Drabble 31](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 - You may be an idiot, but you’re my idiot - Eva sighed, wrapping the bandage around Tristepin’s arm. 

The two were sitting on a branch of an enormous tree that one day would hopefully become their house, but her not-yet-husband evidently had more motivation than skill when it came to woodwork. Or planning, for that matter.

 - I told you we should ask the locals to help us. - she continued, tying the knot around Tristepin’s wound - And Alibert told us he and his friends from Emelka might help.

 - No way! I want us and our children to grow in a wicked tree-house designed and build by me, sir Tristepin Percedal!

And with these words, Tristepin jumped to his feet, rising the hammer in his arm as a sword, before his head collided with a branch directly above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	7. High roll (Yumalia, T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney   
> six sentences prompt   
> yumalia ["we have time to kill; you know what that means."](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 - We have some time to kill... you know what that means, don’t you, Yugo? - Amalia spoke softly to her friend, sitting next to her in front of an inn.

 - What, here? - Yugo answered terrified, looking around at other travellers resting or eating.

 - We’ve done it in weirder places... - Amalia spoke confidently, sharing a knowing look with her boyfriend, who gave it a moment of thought, fixed his eyes on an unoccupied, shaded corner and with a smirk appearing on his face, reached to his backpack.

* * *

 - Yes! Yes! Yes, I won! - Amalia shouted when her pawn landed on the last field of the board, after a long and fierce match of their favourite Ecaflip game. 

 - Why is Amalia so happy? - Tristepin asked, carrying huge bags of provision for their journey up the stairs. 

 - I’ll explain you later - Eva answered, seeing a glimpse in Amalia’s eyes and a slightly scared look on Yugo’s face, clearly meaning that once their room’s door close behind the two, the mighty Eliatrope won’t be the one giving commands anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158936725265/yumalia-we-have-time-to-kill-you-know-what-that))


	8. One more time (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:
>> 
>> Tristeva - [six sentences drabble 35](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 - If you make one more stupid pun, I will literally stab you. - Evangelyne fumed at the Iop that ever since the start of their adventure was prancing around her, trying to woo her.

The rest of her group seemed to be completely immune to “sir” Tristepin’s bragging and boasting, and to her displeasure even liked it, especially their youngest friend, Yugo that seemed to look up to the Iop. Even her protege, Princess Amalia was giggling every once in a while, ruining her princessy image.  

 - But why, my fair Cra? - Tristepin continued his antic - If I die from your delicate hands, how will you have a one-knight stand this evening?

* * *

Evangelyne might not have _literally_ stabbed him, but for the rest of the way, Tristepin was following a few steps behind her, afraid that her arrow might pierce his knightly arse again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158942256610/tristeva-drabble-35))


	9. To the point (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney asked:  
> You are clever don't you well guess what you are pretty clever so here another six sentences prompt yumalia ["i could really use a fuck right now."](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 -  I could really use a fuck right now, Yugo. 

Amalia’s straightforward request caught Yugo off-guard, leaving him near defenceless, though he managed to stammer his response while his ravenous girlfriend climbed his laps, untangling the knot of his pants.

 - Ami, I-

 - No, Yugo, listen. - she silenced him - We fought for two days straight, Eva and Pinpin’s house is gone, the Sadida Kingdom was nearly destroyed, and I nearly lost you. 

She planted a long, watery kiss, still undressing her boyfriend that caught on to her plans and slid his hands underneath her dress, fiddling with her panties, as she frantically moved back and forth above the growing bulge in his crotch, giving him the first taste of what would come soon.

 - So pardon my Amaknish, Yugo, but I do need you-

Before Amalia could finish her sentence, the Eliatrope toppled her to the bed, lifted her legs onto his shoulders, and grabbed the Sadida princess by the waist to secure his position while he lost himself in fulfilling her request faster and deeper with every passing moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158948641290/you-are-clever-dont-you-well-guess-what-you-are))


	10. Physician, heal thyself (Yumalia, T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney said:  
> [six sentence prompt](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again) yumalia "your mouth looks great all pink and swollen."  
> 

 -  Your mouth looks great all pink and swollen. - Yugo joked, hoping he would cheer Amalia up, while her medication was being prepared.

 - Ha, ha, vewy phunny - Amalia gave him a hateful stare, having difficulty speaking through her abnormally enlarged lips that got bloated after touching a mildly toxic plant last day. It has taken an entire day for the symptoms to appear, which diverted the adventurers’ route to the nearest village with a competent healer. 

 - There you go, young lady!

The attention of the two shifted when the elderly Eniripsa flew into the room, carrying a compress soaked in a green medicine Amalia had to put over her mouth. 

 - And how about you, young man? What part of youir body had contact with the posion jivy? - she asked Yugo, whose face immediately turned red at the prospect of telling the old lady the embarrassing details.

 - Don’chu worry, miss. I can heal him the same way he got poisoned in the fiwst place.  - Amalia interrupted, seductively licking her lips heavily coated with the thick medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158974431930/yumalia-your-mouth-looks-great-all-pink-and))


	11. Down the hatch (Yumalia, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney said:  
> [six sentences prompt](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again) \- Yugo and Amalia beg for it  
> 

 - Beg for it. - Yugo’s decisive command shocked Amalia at first, but the needy princess confronted with one of her favourite delicacies could do nothing else other than obey her boyfriend's dominant request.

 - Al-right, Yugo... Please, give me more.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, eagerly waiting for Yugo’s move, sticking her tongue a bit. And soon the thick, warm, creamy goodness filled her mouth and overwhelmed her senses with an unmistakable taste and smell, making Amalia savour every drop of it, before she swallowed it.

 - Mhm, Yugo, you really have a knack for cooking. Alibert must be proud. - she sang, watching her friend mixed the steamy mushroom soup with a wooden ladle that was only a bit shorter than him.

 - And I told you, you should try local cuisine in our inn. We’re not just slaughtering gobballs for stews, we’ve got a lot of vegetarian dishes. - Yugo continued adding herbs, hoping Amalia would ignore the noises from the other room that sounded very much like Chibi and Grougal fighting over a lamb steak.

 - It would be easier if I just ordered a personal cook - Amalia said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158980082160/yugo-and-amalia-beg-for-it))


	12. Double-page feature (Yumalia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney said:  
> Yugo and Amalia[ would you prefer lingerie or a collar?](six%20sentences%20prompt)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159008194730/yugo-and-amalia-would-you-prefer-lingerie-or-a))

 - Would you prefer lingerie or a collar? - Amalia’s voice echoed in Yugo’s head as his dirty fantasy ensued. 

The two scantily-clad women on the spread of the “boufball” magazine fuelled Yugo’s imagination, immediately turning the Cra and Eniripsa models into two copies of his dark-skinned Sadida crush.

In an instant, he saw with his mind’s eyes two visions; one where he made slow and sensual love to Amalia who wore the intricate, white lingerie that looked so delicate it would break apart under his touch, and another one where the Sadida princess walked submissively on all fours to him, only to be grabbed by the collar around her neck and forced to pleasure him with her mouth.

With that much of visual stimulation, neither Yugo’s imaginary doubles nor he himself could last long, and soon they all came; one deep inside the welcoming warmth of his lover, one thoroughly covering her face, and the last one straight into the urinal in the privy outside of the Emelka inn.

The familiar feeling of post-masturbation guilt swept over Yugo, as he threw the adult magazine away in disgust of his actions, and slumped onto the wooden wall, breathing erratically. 

 - Maybe one day... - Yugo thought, as he ran to the river to wash his hands. 


	13. Daddy cool (Yumalia, T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney said:  
> I will never stop with the nsfw "come here, daddy." YUMALIA [six sentences prompt](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 - Come here, daddy! - Amalia’s singsong voice rang through the corridor, as she waved at her father. - Yugo has something to say to you!

She looked at her boyfriend in his elegant, blue Eliatrope robes, who was nervously gripping his palm, awaiting the inevitable with the shock and horror painted on his face. 

 - You’re the one to blame, you could have done it yourself ages ago. - she hissed malcontently - But you have to ask for my hand now... or papa will learn he’s not the only father in the room the hard way.

The princess placed a hand on her still flat belly, the gesture rooting him to the ground, very much like she did earlier this morning when she told him she was pregnant.

And with the enormous figure of King Oakheart approaching the equally regal-looking Eliatrope, Yugo thought that it’s best to tackle this issue with dignity.

 - Uh, hi dad! - Yugo grinned, scratching his head, hoping the fatherly judgement would end him soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159013357935/i-will-never-stop-with-the-nsfw-come-here))


	14. Waddle on (Yumalia, Tristeva, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney asked:  
> please stop teasing me please "come here, baby." YUMALIA [six sentences prompt](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)

 -  Come here, baby! - Tristepin reached his arm to the little Eliatropess sitting in front of him, ogling the large flaming-hair Iop with her wide eyes, filled with curiosity.

 - The baby has a name - Amalia corrected him - Don’t you, Lilianne?

The little Eliatrope girl turned her head hearing the voice of her mother, and tried waddling towards her, but her oversized green hat covering the delicate stumps of her wakfu antlers fell over her eyes, to everyone’s amusement. 

 - And she cannot walk yet - Yugo added, waiting for more questions from Eva, Tristepin and their teenage kids, admiring the newest Eliatrope on the world of twelve. 

In a single moment, Lilianne sneezed loudly, and to Tristepin’s horror she sank into the solid floor, only to reappear a foot or so above Yugo, who already had his arms reached to catch her, as she fell through her portal. 

 - … but it doesn’t mean she can’t try getting to her papa. - he said nonchalantly, watching his daughter’s face brighten at his sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had @[mini-amiya](http://mini-amiya.tumblr.com/)‘s designs of her OC, Lilianne in mind when I wrote it ([x](http://a9971309.deviantart.com/art/wakfu-say-papa-508816445)) ([x](http://a9971309.deviantart.com/art/Wakfu-scrawl-happy-famliy-500424016)). I do hope she doesn’t mind. If you haven’t subscribed to her tumblr and DA, go! She’s a fantastic artist.
> 
> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159020083475/please-stop-teasing-me-please-come-here-baby))  


	15. Hop! (Yumalia, T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney said:  
> [six sentences prompt ](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)I am not afraid bring it on! "come sit on my lap." YUMALIA I can handle it  
> 

 - Ami, come sit on my lap. 

Yugo wasn’t sure why he said that, nor how come he sounded so commanding, or why, ultimately, Amalia followed his request. Perhaps it was a bit of bamboo milk buzzing through his veins, or the fact that the inn was filled with multitude of couples celebrating the Ballotwine’s day in this romantic way, but something deep inside him wanted to show others that Amalia was _his_ girlfriend, and nothing in the world would change. 

So when the Sadida princess walked to his chair and straddled him, throwing her arms around his neck and nearly shoving her bosom up his mouth, Yugo for a moment regretted his actions, until the cheers and whistles from others confirmed his belief in them. Looking up from between her breasts, he saw her smirk, and could just read her lips forming the words “Upstairs”, before she stood up, but not before moving her hips ever so slightly to stimulate one place she would be sitting a lot this day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159055772885/i-am-not-afraid-bring-it-on-come-sit-on-my-lap))


	16. Exit, stage right (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ninja-courtney said:  
> I m ready another shodown “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” yugo and amalia  
> 

 - Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed? - Amalia’s voice rang through Yugo’s head, making him open his sleepy eyes, but only once he understood what she was implying, he woke up completely. 

She was right, he was definitely no longer in Emelka, but lying in a spacious, wooden bed covered with blanket that seemed to be woven from multicoloured, delicate leafs. He slowly lifted it, and, as predicted, he saw that the princess that the bed belonged to was right, and some parts of his night attire was missing. 

Yugo knew why his boxers were gone, but would never explain it to Amalia, mostly because _she_ was the reason behind it. As to why he was hundreds of miles from his home, Yugo could only hypothesise.

 - Uh, you know how some people can sleepwalk, because they are dreaming about something, right? - he answered sheepishly, and disappeared into his portal, before the enraged princess could grab the edge of the blanket he had to cover himself with.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159205662650/i-m-ready-another-shodown-is-there-a-reason))


	17. Good night (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney said:  
> Here another one for you “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” yugo and amalia
>>
>>>  - If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed. - Yugo mewled, under the weight of his tired friend he had to support. 

With the whole village being unable to sleep, the adventurers of the Brotherhood of Tofu had to intervene and find out what caused the mass insomnia, which meant getting the same treatment as the rest of the villagers. 

And once the Conspiracy of the Roosters was destroyed (which required surprisingly little thinking, but a lot of chasing the birds that messed with people’s internal clocks), the five heroes could join the rest of the inhabitants in a dose of healthy sleep in their beds.

Unfortunately, they never made it that far. Powerless from staying awake, Yugo finally gave in, and let Amalia’s snoring body topple him to the ground, where he fell asleep equally fast, dreaming one of the most pleasant dreams of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159209296770/here-another-one-for-you-if-you-keep-looking-at))


	18. Just to be sure (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney said:  
> Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” yugo and amalia  
> 

 - Wait a minute. Are you jealous? - Yugo’s words caught Amalia off guard, and made her instantly stop staring at her friend.

 - Jealous? _Moi_? - Amalia exaggerated, shocked at the accusatory tone of Yugo, who for the past few minutes was getting constant attention of the female wedding guests, as so many people wanted to meet the famous Eliatrope. 

An he had to look so damn adorable and modest when he did that, too. 

 - I think you will find that I would not stoop so low, Yugo. - she fumed, refusing to look in his gorgeous eyes.

 - So why were you ogling that Ecaflipette and her _girlfriend_ so hard when I was talking with them?

 - I... I mean...

Caught red-faced and out of possible excuses, Amalia took Yugo into his arms and locked with him in a long and watery kiss, before letting him go to sit next to her. 

 - There. Now you can talk as much as you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159235959680/wait-a-minute-are-you-jealous-yugo-and-amalia))


	19. Peak-a-boo (G/T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney asked:  
> Here one for a combo breaker “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” yugo and amalia  
> 

 -  Yugo, have you seen the..? Oh. - Amalia’s voice broke, when she noticed her friend’s head sticking out of the screen. **  
**

She shouldn’t have entered the guys’ room without knocking (even though Eva encouraged her to do so, just to reenact revenge on Tristepin), but the image she saw has mesmerised her.

Yugo has never told them what exactly hides underneath his oversized blue hat, but Amalia definitely did not expect something so stunning as blue, crystal-like incandescent antlers, so very familiar - at least in shape - of the ones her mother wore as the Queen…

A shriek suddenly disrupted her reminiscences, as the Eliatrope saw her standing in the doorway, managing to cover only one of the regions he kept protected - and in  his panic, he chose the head, filling Amalia’s imagination with much, much more vivid images she could have wished for.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159283542940/here-one-for-a-combo-breaker-hey-have-you-seen))


	20. Off-switch (Yumalia, E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ninja-courtney said:  
> “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” yugo and amalia I know what gonna happen you are gonna tease me so bring it on BRING IT ON!  
>   
> Me? Teasing?  
>   
> 

 -  You heard me. Take. It. Off.

Even after he said it, Yugo couldn’t believe that these words escaped his mouth. 

But even more amazing was that they worked - even though Amalia was more than a bit shocked by her boyfriend’s commanding attitude, with one simple move of her shoulder she let the dress fall to the floor, leaving her in underwear that fell to the ground as she walked to her bed, watching the awestruck Eliatrope marvelling at her naked body.

He never tried giving Amalia orders, especially not when they were alone, but the amount of teasing she has put him through made his insides boil from the amount of sex they could have had in the time that Amalia put into her strip-tease, as depicted by his stiffen mast that begged for attention for the past couple of minutes.

 - What is your next wish, Yugo? - Amalia asked with her alluring voice, once she crawled onto him, evidently loving the rough treatment she was being subjected for the first time.

 - I think you know. - he said, grabbing her body by the waist and pinning her to bed, getting more and more sounds of approval, the harder he stayed in his role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159286834110/you-heard-me-take-it-off-yugo-and-amalia-i))


	21. Stir, whip, stir, whip, whip, whip, stir... (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtneyasked:  
> yugo and amalia "whipped cream or chocolate sauce?" But I know what coming I bet it gonna be ice cream isn't  
> 

 - Whipped cream or chocolate sauce? - Yugo asked Amalia, leaning on the kitchen counter. 

Preparing a cake for the princess might have been a tough challenge for yugo, but fortunately the solenisant was in the kitchen with him to help decorate the two-layered piece of deliciousness. 

Amalia took a good long while to think; she has has already spent way too much time on the kind of fruit that would become the filling, making Yugo patiently wait for the indecisive princess to choose her own birthday treat.

Suddenly, a gush of white hit her face, staggering the Sadida, nearly making her fall to the ground, as the amount of cream spread to her chest.

 - Chibi!  - Yugo shouted at the little Eliatrope playing with the whipped cream dispenser, simultaneously trying to purge his mind of all the thoughts that came to his mind upon seeing his girlfriend doused with the sticky substance.

But all of his efforts were futile, as Amalia got rid of the majority of the condiment from her face by licking it off, commenting that she might have changed her mind, and she prefers it to the chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	22. Welcoming gift (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney asked (six sentences prompt)  
> You teaser just give me my nsfw "someone's happy to see me." yugo and amalia  
> 

 - Well, someone’s happy to see me. - Yugo sang, smiling in the unmistakable and bright way, before Amalia threw her arms around him, bringing him into a deep hug.

She was half-mad at him that he stayed so nonchalant while the others were worried to death that he might not return. But he did, as he always does, and that was what mattered now to her. 

He felt her tears on his shoulder, and was nearly embarrassed by his behaviour, but his girlfriend quickly wiped them off, turning the hug into a long kiss.

 - Yes, I am very happy to see you, Yugo. - Amalia whispered, when she broke the kiss to take a breath, and only when she pressed her body against his, the subtle movements of her arms told the Eliatrope how happy Amalia was that her boyfriend was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159771081910/you-teaser-just-give-me-my-nsfw-someones-happy))


	23. Just do it (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  ninja-courtney asked:  
> six sentences prompt: “Wanna dance?”yumalia  
> 

 - Wanna dance? - Amalia leaned over Yugo’s chair and whisper her suggestion into the Eliatrope’s ear. 

 - Don’t you think it would look… you know, a bit awkward? - Yugo replied, in equally low, unsure voice, getting a broad smirk in return.

 - Look around Yugo, do you really think people would mind?

Yugo turned his head from his seat and looked at the couples at the dance floor, moving slowly to the mellow music of the love ballad, each pair caring only about their significant other.

Before he could retort, Amalia pulled him and they walked between the crowd and begun swooning back and forth to the rhythm, letting his insecurity about his height fade away the moment their bodies pressed together.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159861178535/wanna-danceyumalia))


	24. Royal contest (Yumalia, M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Wakfu Season 3!
> 
> Written on the whim, after seeing the sneak peeks regarding scene with Amalia (which can be seen [here](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/160910395370/kaweii-redworld96-wakfu-season-3-sneak-peek))

From the safe and comfortable position on the bed, Yugo watched in awe as Amalia took off her attire, one piece at the time, deliberately exposing her backside to the mesmerised Eliatrope. He registered some sounds coming from her mouth, but Yugo was too preoccupied admiring the mouth-watering, scrumptious curves of the Sadida Princess, until she took a sharp turn and shouted at him.

\- Yugo! You could at least listen when I tell you about your "potential" competitors I had to deal with for an entire day.

A week or so ago, Amalia was forced to be a judge, alongside her brother and his wife, Aurora, in a contest that would help her choose her future husband. An obviously rigged one, as Amalia had no word in where would the contenders come from, and so far, they were all brought by Armand and his scheming wife. Given that Amalia's relationship with Yugo was still something only they and their closest friends knew about, it was inevitable that questions about her future would arise, though she would not expect that the matters would take that turn.

More importantly, she hoped that out of all people, Yugo would be willing to listen to her, but alas, he was just a man after all.

\- Sorry, Ami, I wasn't really paying attention... - he apologised, shifting his position on her bed to hide his arousal, bulging through the sheets. - So, got any interesting ones today?  
\- Yes, all of them were tall, handsome, and very, very muscular.  
  
Amalia turned around to place her dress in the wardrobe, just so she could pretend she didn't see Yugo frowning and checking the size of his biceps with his other hand. Even though he was - as far as Amalia knew - nearly the same age as she, in his current incarnation, her adult boyfriend was still trapped in the body of a teenager, and that if she was being generous. That didn't stop him from being agile, strong and athletic, although no one would be able to deduce it from the shape of his body alone.

\- And I've got to say, they're as good as you at their husband duties. - Amalia threw the last remark sounding as casually as possible, while she kept undressing.  
\- What?!  
  
If Yugo had anything else on his mind, it was erased in one, grim moment, when Amalia said these words.

\- Ami... - he stuttered - A-Are you saying that you...  
\- Yes, they are as good as you as being a husband, mostly because you are not. I'm saying that you are phenomenal at your *boyfriend's* duties - Amalia slowly leaned, giving the quivering Eliatrope a kiss, before he could fully comprehend her words - Which mostly consists of either getting unnoticed into my bedroom, or sneaking us out of the castle so we can spend some time together.  
  
She grabbed the edges of her panties and slid them down, getting rid of the last piece of clothing covering her body, hoping that this, combined with her last words have shushed the insecure Eliatrope for good. It did help that Yugo's speech centre in his brain would usually shut down whenever he saw her naked. This time, however, Yugo seemed to have more than few questions to ask her.

\- Ami... how long are you going to do these fake try-outs?  
\- Mhm... I don't know - she replied - Another week, maybe? It's funny to see my brother and his *wife* - Amalia sneered the last word - sitting for a few hours each day, wasting their time trying to find a husband that I will never choose.

Just like he did a moment ago, she looked away, avoiding Yugo's stare, thinking she knows what question would come up next. The two have discussed the topic of their secret relationship many times, and while it was painful, hearing rejection and confusion in his voice, when he asked it, she knew that revealing that for the past year or so her private bodyguard was someone much more to her, could be something they would both regret. A part of her wanted to do it anyway, just like the time she ran away, looking for adventure, ditching the social norms and rules of her royal position.

Fortunately, it was her concerned boyfriend's voice again that spared her another series of morally difficult thoughts.  
  
\- So, I know it sounds weird... But, what do I have that all of these guys don't? - Yugo asked sheepishly, trying to hide his slightly reddened face.

Instead of an immediate answer to his anxious question, he heard her giggle, before Amalia leaned, straddling him and gently lowering her naked body onto his, something she was teasing him for an entire evening.  
  
\- Aside from you already being my lover that has saved The World of Twelve three times? None of them can cook. - Amalia replied, before she begun peppering his chest with smooches, making all of Yugo's worries fade away, as she ventured down his body with each kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/161054587845/royal-contest))


	25. Wing, wing, nudge, nudge (Yumalia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colorfulfirehideout asked:
> 
> yumalia nsfw with honeymoon(season 3) and wings please
> 
> Trigger warning: use of magic that defies any common sense.

Yugo woke up with a strange, tickling sensation radiating through his body. At first, he couldn’t properly locate where it was coming from, but a soothing, sing-song voice of his wife lying next to him immediately informed him he should not be alerted by it.

\- Good morning, my love. Feeling better?

As the morning haze slowly dissipated, the details of his surrounding came to place: sunbeams were sneaking their way into their cabin, where the two lovers were spending their honeymoon. Leftovers of their supper were still set on the table, a reminder of how impatient they both were yesterday, and that their appetite for each other has easily overcame their need to eat or drink. Then she smelt her, the divine perfume she was wearing, mixed with the unmistakable aroma of the love they’ve been making entire night. He turned his head around, as Amalia was oddly positioned, lying by his side, her body slightly shifted, with her ample breasts somewhere on his eye level, giving him an amazing treat to gauge on. But turning his head was precisely what Amalia wanted to prevent, and she gently grabbed him, making sure he will keep it in place.

\- Ah, Yugo, don’t move, you don’t want to poke my eye with them…

And then Yugo felt a powerful, invigorating rush of pleasure that originated somewhere on his head, and when he looked up, he knew what dirty present Amalia had for him.

She only once caressed his ethereal Wakfu wings, though they quickly ditched that kind of caresses in favour of slightly more substantial ones. It happened during their first night spent together, when Yugo opened himself up to her, in more than one way, including taking his hat off. But unlike then, the two were now experienced lovers, ready for a bit kinkier approach, and a honeymoon felt like the perfect setup to see if Amalia’s theory on them was correct.

Amalia took another long lick of one of the most sensitive part of her husband’s body, though the more she petted it, the less sense the two protrusions made. For once, the crystal-like wings felt as if they weren’t there, and she could prove it by easily put a hand through it. And yet, when she touched them, licked them, or put the tip of them into her mouth, she definitely felt that they were solid. And her touches certainly worked, as Yugo was writhing ans squirming the more she fondled them, something that she needed to deal with.

\- Yugo, I told you too keep still…

Her Eliatrope lover, impatient and hungry for her body, was about to cling to her breast and pull her into his laps, impaling her on his already rock-hard cock, but as he moved his hand to her waist, another familiar feeling came to him, when two vines wrapped themselves around his wrists. Just like countless times before, Amalia used her magic to ensnare and immobilise Yugo, much to his discontent, though she knew perfectly well that he will be screaming her name in delight in just a few minutes.  

With that problem out of the way, Amalia resumed her licks, tasting the odd, glowing curves of the antlers on his head. She thought she felt a faint surge of energy tickling her tongue every time she lapped around them, though with the bizarre nature of her husband it might have been just a trick of her mind. She then turned around and decided to give the wings a lick against their longer side, from bottom, hidden between his dishevelled hair, to their very tips. Somewhere underneath her, Yugo groaned, wishing Amalia would release him of the tension that’s been boiling in in his loins. Amalia took a quick look down, and giggled, seeing the glistening, red tip of his manhood twitching, as if it was ready to burst any second now.

\- Ami, Ami… - he yelped - Please…

But Amalia was relentless with her love torture, and sped up her touches and brushes, peppering the paradoxical surface of his wings with more kisses, taking more time to lick around each branch, making sure that her saliva will cover all of the area. And then, Yugo’s body jerked underneath her, and Amalia finally heard her name being screamed, as she was rewarded for her deviousness with the sight of her husband’s climax.

It looked like Yugo’s cock was moving on its own, jerking and jiggling back and forth with each wave of his orgasm, sending a fountain of his come into the air. Amalia observed the erotic sight of ropes of his essence flailing like a lasso, before they lost their integrity, turning into droplets that fell either to the already damp sheets, or cover his lower body. And only now, she could appreciate and marvel how plentiful Yugo’s orgasms really were; perhaps it was due to the near-immortal aspect of his biology, or maybe it was just the fact that he was young and horny, but the tempo in which Yugo’s balls kept refilling with his potent seed, despite their daily long sex marathons was the most impressive feat of his so far. 

But even the hero of the World of Twelve had his limits, and after a couple of last, feeble bursts Yugo calmed down, and his cock became limp, though from the sound of his breathing, he was still living through his powerful climax. Amalia finally graced Yugo with a long, consolatory kiss, and pointed to the mess he made of himself, giggling.

\- You’re a very naughty man, Yugo. - she taunted him - It’s feels weird to be on the receiving end of your little fire-hose, isn’t it?   
\- Ami… - Yugo whispered, though the figure of his wife moved aside again.  
\- But at least I’m not the one that needs a bath and a good scrubbing, am I right?

She gave his wings another kiss, scratching his head, almost as if he was petting a bow-meow.

And then, something happened.

For a moment, Yugo thought that he was hit with another climax, as his vision was filled with nothing but stars. It felt as if he was floating in space, still tied to their bed, watching as the little, bright dots twinkled all around him. But then, he blinked, and saw that the cosmic ensemble was melting, and he could see the elements of their cottage emerging from underneath it: the end of their bed, the shelves, walls, the table, and once he turned his to the right, two wide-open eyes of his wife, which was the only aspect of hers he could recognise.

Amalia, to put it mildly, was covered, from head to feet in  _something_ , the same  _something_  that’s replaced the paint of their walls, though as Yugo has noticed, the bizarre, gooey substance had a tendency to stick to her much longer than to the surroundings, which already came back to their natural colour.

\- A…Ami? - he asked timidly. 

He knew he was in trouble long before she spoke.

\- I… am… going… to… kill you! - Amalia roared, and launched herself onto him, but had to stop almost immediately, as she fell into a coughing fit. Evidently, some of the substance that exploded from Yugo’s wings got into her mouth as well.   
\- Amalia! Honey, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it will happen! - he cried truthfully, though with a note of horror in his voice, as he was still tied to the bed.   
\- I just wanted to have one,  _one_  day of not having to clean  _ **you**_  from my hair, and you… you just had to do… - she stopped, trying to find a word - … _this_  to me!  
\- Ami, I’m sorry, I said it!

How Yugo managed to slip out of his ropes, he never knew, but once he was free, he jumped out of the bed, trying to run away. But then Amalia roared, and no less than ten more vines rose from the wooden walls of the cabin and captured him again, like a fly caught in a spider’s web, immobilising and stretching his limbs. Yugo saw Amalia walk slowly to him with pure anger in her eyes, the fluid still dripping from her body. He has seen her temper explode many times before, and could only imagine what his punishment will be.

\- Do you know what’s the worst thing is? - Amalia spoke coldly, staring into his fear-filled eyes  
\- N…no. - he quivered.

Amalia closed the distance to his face, and in a bizarre move, she scooped a bit of the sparkling, see-through glaze from her breast and licked it off her finger, never taking eyes from him.

\- This actually tastes good as well.  

Amalia sighed, and admitting defeat, she begun caressing his left wing she neglected earlier, hoping for a second helping of his cosmic orgasm.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/166962716400/yumalia-nsfw-with-honeymoonseason-3-and-wings))


	26. Knock (Tristeva, background Amalia shenanigans, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Wakfu season 2 idea: The girls are sharing an Inn room for the night. There's a low knock on the door and Amalia sees Eva sneak out of bed to let Tristepin in, whispering to him to keep quiet. Amalia tries to ignore what's happening and sleep but ends up watching her best friend having sex and letting her hands wander.

Amalia was just about to fall asleep, when she heard a low knock on the door to their room. Like any times before, the group of adventurers stayed at an inn, and as this one seemed to be a bit classier and cleaner than the usual places they visited, she and Eva shared a room for the night. But that was about to change, when she heard her friend speak in low, but clearly audible, conspiratorial voice, when she opened the door slightly ajar.

\- Pinpin! Not now!  
\- But Eva... - her boyfriend pleaded, and the two fell silent for a while.

Eva sighed, and Amalia heard an additional pair of footsteps sneaking on the wooden planks into the room. With her back turned on the scene, Amalia couldn't see what the two were doing, but from the sounds of it, they were about to partake in another smooching session. "The nerve they have", Amalia thought. "Not only they flirt openly in the daylight, she has to do it with him after dark.". Amalia found it a bit difficult to be happy for her best and oldest friend, without feeling a touch jealous, though she'd never admit it. And as she predicted, soon the sloppy, lapping noises of the two kissing reached her ears, as the two mashed their lips together.

But then, Tristepin spoke, and Eva’s lips continued her work, something they couldn't do if they were just kissing.  

\- E-Eva! Oh gods, this feels good...

Then, Amalia heard Eva's grunt and a moan, that was unmistakably muffled by something in her mouth. A shiver went down Amalia's spine. Surely they weren't...

And before she knew it, Amalia's hand found its way underneath her nightgown, and an image of her best friend kneeling in front of her Iop boyfriend appeared in her mind. And as the two went along, the sounds matched the vision; his cock was appearing and disappearing in her mouth, and her friend's hand was doing exactly what Amalia's was doing to herself, gently rubbing her lower lips. Out of nowhere, the image changed, and now she was the one on her knees, partaking in such filthy and lewd actions, so unsuitable for her, the princess! And she was doing it to...

"No", Amalia opened her eyes, a feeling of disgust swooping over her. "I can't have feelings for him, he's just a friend.", she thought. But before she could judge if she was lying to herself, the noises from Eva and Pinpin intensified, in speed, tempo and volume.

\- Ah! Eva! Eva!

The floor a few feet away from her creaked at the same time when Tristepin cried his girlfriend's name, and Amalia heard slightly more panic-y muffled noises of her best friend. After a few moments of odd silence, the room was filled with series of low, guttural sounds of Eva swallowing, from the sound of it, and entire mug of something, followed by Tristepin's sigh of relief, though Amalia knew what midnight drink her friend chose.

The floor creaked again when Eva stood up, and spoke - to Amalia's great surprise - with delight and satisfaction in her voice.

\- There, that should do it. - she whispered, giving Tristepin a kiss, though Amalia wasn't sure where - Go, before we wake *her* up...

It was the way Eva said the pronoun that made Amalia's blood boil. For a moment, Amalia had a strong desire to launch herself from her bed and roar at them, but Tristepin's pleading voice interrupted her again.

\- But Eva... look.  
\- Of for crying out...! - Eva cursed, evidently covering her mouth with her hand - Again already?!  
\- Eva... please...

If the two were loud before, then what followed proved that the two must have completely forgotten that she was in the room as well. Not just the floor creaked this time, when Tristepin grabbed his girlfriend and slammed her against the sheets of her bed, resulting in a sharp, erotic moan escaping Cra's mouth.

In a commotion that followed, Amalia took an opportunity and rolled over, watching the scene not with her mind's eyes anymore. As she predicted, she was met with Tristepin's bare ass, as he started ploughing through her friend in a series of deep and aggressive pushes that generated more and moans from Eva's mouth. And how deep they were... Amalia knew that Iop's followers were well-endowed, but Tristepin must have been his god's favourite. He kept burying his enormous cock into Eva, who lay in a slightly odd position; with his back turned on Amalia, it looked like he was only half-lying on the bed, and Eva's one leg was dangling off it as well, giving Amalia an unobscured view of their intercourse, if one can call their fiery, animalistic rutting that.  

How Eva has managed to take him into her mouth Amalia never knew, but the image of her two friends fucking in front of her eyes made the yearning in Amalia's loins grow stronger again. She closed her eyes, and mashed her opening with one, then two, and finally three of her fingers, trying to see how a cock like Tristepin's would feel inside her.

But it wasn't the Tristepin's penis that entered her in her vision. It was...

And again, the immoral dream of hers was broken with Tristepin's cry. Amalia opened her eyes, and saw that their position has changed slightly; Eva has clamped her legs around his back, and brought his face towards her, as the two mashed their lips furiously.  

\- Eva... Eva... I'm... fuck, I'm close!   
\- I know, honey, I kno-

With an unexpected turn of Eva's head, their eyes met, and Evangelyne saw Amalia's staring at her and Tristepin, furiously bucking into her. To the princess' surprise, she did not scream, nor did she stop her actions, but instead, Eva looked down, instantly spotting an odd angle of Amalia's arm under her blanket. Amalia tried hiding evidence of her lewd actions, but Eva already knew how to please her royal friend.  

\- Pinpin, close your eyes. - Eva whispered suddenly, turning her head back to her lover.  
\- Why? - he huffed - I'm gonna...  
\- I know, I like it because it's... more romantic. - she cooed and fluttered her eyelids.

Eva smiled and once Tristepin obeyed her command, she winked at Amalia, whose face turned proper crimson at the mere thought that Eva would willingly put on a show for her. With Eva shifting her stare from her, Amalia dug her fingers into her wet opening again, and as their orgasm approached, Amalia saw herself clinging to the torso of her lover, having her opening used ruthlessly by her young friend she never expected to fantasise about...

At the same time, all three of them came; Tristepin blew his massive load into Evangelyne's sex, howling her name in the process; Eva, in return, climaxed shortly afterwards, crying into his shoulder, in what sounded like a painful bite. And the sight of them both coming drew Amalia over the edge as well, coating her fingers with her thick, sweet sap-like juices, as her vision of her friend filling her with his seed came to a satisfying end as well.

Their eyes met again, and for a moment, it felt as if the two were having sex with each other, which only added another layer of guilt on Amalia's conscience; their breaths were nearly synchronised, and Eva thought that some mystical bond was put between the two, when they reached their lines. But then, Tristepin had to speak, breaking the spell for both of them.

\- Uh, Eva, can I open my eyes?  
\- What? - she asked, as if she only now remembered that she still had his cock buried deep inside her - Oh yeah.

Amalia slid her face under the sheets as silently as possible, and listened to their post-coital talk, hoping another wave of her orgasm that was still making her shiver won't make her moan.

\- Thank you, Pinpin, you were... you were great...

Sound of their kisses filled the room again, and Amalia prayed Tristepin's cock won't spring to life again, even though she wasn't sure if all of her agreed with that thought.

\- But for the love of Cra, please, be more careful next time! - Eva kept her conspiratorial whisper, as if she didn't just see Amalia masturbating to her - We could have woken Amalia.  
\- Yeah, she must be tired, she's been asleep through all of it! - Tristepin joked - And thanks, I love you baby-  
\- Yeah, yeah, I know, I know... - Eva hasted their farewell, and closed the door on him, giving him one last kiss.  

With the two left in the room, Amalia pulled the blanket off her face, and stared judgementally at Eva, who predictably, tried very hard not to meet her eyes.

\- So? - Amalia started, pulling herself up on the bed, crossing her arms.   
\- So what? - Eva snapped back, opening the window to ventilate the smell of their love-making out of the room   
\- How long have you two been... been... - Amalia struggled to say the proper word - Well, doing it?  
\- About a month. Ever since we rescued him. - Eva admitted, staring down at the floor, with a sight guilt in her voice - I... I couldn't let him go again without... without... You know.

Only now, when Eva was facing her, Amalia noticed the thick stream of Tristepin's juices flowing down from Eva's opening, and clinging to the inside of her leg, something she cleaned up once she sat back onto her bed.

\- You've got some nerve doing it right here, Eva! - Amalia scoffed her friend - Next thing you two are going to be having sex while the rest of us are having breakfast!   
\- You two are welcomed to join us. - Eva quickly replied, blowing a raspberry at her - Don't think I'm stupid, I know how you look at *him*, when you are sure no one's watching you.

Before Amalia could respond to that outrageous accusation, Eva blew the lit candle, and turned to her side, ending their row as nonchalantly, as if the whole debauchery didn't happen.

And only when Amalia thought that Eva was sound asleep, one name, cried with passion and desire reached Cra's ears.

\- Yugo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/166976782965/wakfu-season-2-idea-the-girls-are-sharing-an-inn))


	27. Rough waters (T + E, Yumalia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underwater kiss for vainaella + beach sex for ninja-courtney

Amalia heard Yugo's footsteps long before he arrived at the beach. Under the veil of the night, she sneaked from their camp to the lake so vast, one had troubles seeing the other shore. But a refreshing bath was only a pretext, as she knew that her boyfriend will follow her soon, and when she turned around, Yugo was already undressing himself, eager to join her in some late night caresses.

Swimming together had the great effect of distorting their heights; with their heads above water, Yugo felt that he was as tall as his girlfriend, and he didn't require any help reaching her lips. Afraid they might alert others, the two didn't exchange a single word, and instead immersed themselves in each other's arms, mashing their lips furiously, while their bodies and legs tried figuring out how to entangle while feeling weightless, and for once, not because of their love.

But Yugo had one more surprise for the needy princess, and when he whispered it into her ear, she just giggled, and braced herself. They dived with their lips joined, and their lungs full of air, unsure for how long will it last. They kissed with their eyes opened, just to see the bizarre imagery of their hair floating upwards, and in case of Yugo, his hat as well.

The kiss, though by every mean exotic and enthralling, soon forced them to resurface, splashing water around them, as their bodies emerged. As Amalia tried to arrange her wet hair into one braid, Yugo took his hat off, giving himself another shower of water that has accumulated under it. And suddenly, the Moon wasn't the only source of light, as his wings shone brightly, illuminating his body and reflecting the sparkles in the waves circling around him. The ethereal image of her boyfriend was probably as enticing and captivating to Amalia, as the sight of her naked body was to Yugo. With her hands pulled up to fix her wet hair, her breasts looked especially perky and inviting, and once Yugo realised he's been staring at them as if he saw them for the first time, the two stopped pretending, and once again joined their bodies in a long, hungry kiss.

Yugo's hands immediately found their way to her bottom, and Amalia crossed her legs around his torso the moment she felt his length brush her opening. A loud moan would have escaped Amalia's mouth, had it not been covered by Yugo's lips. Though they have made love in water, usually in the spacious bathroom of Amalia's palace, they never really did it while floating, and the fact that Yugo suddenly found no solid surface to push Amalia's body against, made his moves a bit more clumsy than usual. But even with that difficulty, he found his way into her, pushing the water out of her opening, filling it with his length, and receiving a delightful moan in return.

His thrusts, if one could call them, felt a bit weaker as well; on one hand, they could float and turn around, as if they did it in the air, seemingly without any borders or restraints. On the other, the force both of them sought was finding no resistance, and as a result, Yugo's pushes made their joined bodies move in whatever direction he was facing. When they both looked longingly at the beach and their clothes left unguarded, they decided to abandon the utmost romantic, but utterly pointless love-making in the water in favour of something more substantial.

Amalia turned around the moment she felt sand under her feet, and with her hands she begun locating a place with a decent angle, watching her boyfriend swimming quickly towards her, hungry for more. As her bottom touched the sloped, sandy bank, Yugo waited no time to resume his actions, spread her legs, and entered her again, feeling her body being pushed into the soft surface by his strength and passion. His frantic thrusts caused the sand underneath them them to whirl in the water around them, that rippled as well to the rhythm of their love-making.

The sweet, passionate moans of the Sadida princess were soon joined by the exhausted growls of young Eliatrope, and when Amalia felt that her boyfriend was coming to the edge, she closer her lips around his again, muffling his final cries, mixing them with hers. Under the pressure, all of the seed Yugo has managed to pump inside her has flowed around them, temporarily painting the water between their legs white, though now, unlike their quickie in the bathhouse, they didn't have to worry about leaving traces of their naughtiness.

Their kiss ended abruptly when they both felt the urge to breathe, and the moment Yugo pulled out, Amalia swam from their love-making site, rubbing her thighs with her hands.

\- It's the sand. - she spoke, somewhat annoyed - It's coarse, and rough, and it gets, well, everywhere.  
\- Looks like we need another bath to clean it up. - Yugo smirked, his hands joining hers, exploring her legs once again.

Amalia smiled back, and before they knew it, they were back in deep waters again, trying for a second time the new technique that didn't involve any sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/167245007595/i-want-the-k-number-18-underwater-kiss-for))


	28. Commando (Yumalia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja-courtney asked:
> 
> 4: (Semi-)Public Sex yugo and amalia
> 
> Okay, so that anon’s message got me to finish the prompts from way back in November, before I was buried under the avalanche of work. You should all thank him or her.

Yugo remembered when he first found about Amalia's frivolous choice of underwear. Many years ago, he was sitting opposite her around a campfire, and when she uncrossed her legs, he was blessed with an unobstructed sight of her pussy, glistening in the flickering light of the flame. She closed her legs as soon as possible, though once their eyes met, Amalia knew her secret was out; the spoon, held by Yugo mid-air for minutes, as he tried to process the information he just received only confirmed that.

That night Yugo didn't sleep at all, teleporting every few minutes to some secluded place to vent his urges, as the sight of her naked friend couldn't leave his mind, no matter how many times he masturbated. Back then, he wouldn't dare to think that Amalia would ever be with him, but the fact that she remained calm and did not scream at him the moment she spotted him looking underneath her short skirt fuelled his fantasies, driving him mad.

* * *

Embraced in a tight hug, Yugo was still unsure about their night rendez-vous. Yes, it was late, but the park surrounding palace grounds was still a public place, and though high hedges of a maze-like routes gave them some privacy, they could not screen Amalia's soft moans, as she moved in his laps. It was then that Yugo's memories got stirred, and brought him back to that night around the campsite. Even though she matured, and took political position, underneath her long regal dress Amalia was still as bare as her teenage self, refusing to wear any panties.

As she ground against his crotch, Yugo felt more and more of her wetness staining his pants, not that this would be the first thing an onlooker might focus on. Her arms clutched around his back, his moving dangerously close to her ass, and his head, buried in her bosom would give them away long before anyone could see the dark spot between his legs. Amalia adored making love in that position, it was one of the few where the discrepancies in their heights were minimal, not to mention that it gave Yugo an opportunity to caress her breasts, though tonight she had to prod him into right direction.

\- Come on Yugo, kiss me there... - she moaned, moving back and forth against his rock hard erection, wondering how long will it take for her restricted and cautious boyfriend to forget about all the dangers and ravage her on the mossy bench.   
\- Ami... - he groaned - Someone can see us...  
\- That's the whole deal... Isn't that exciting?

Amalia never got her response back, as the Eliatrope's lips was preoccupied with peppering her neck with kisses that soon lead him to her mouth. It was only then, when the two lovers begun kissing and their tongues mingled with each other, Yugo noticed something different about the taste in his mouth.

\- Ami...? Are you... Are you drunk?

The princess giggled.

\- I might have had a glass of wine before I took you on the stroll...

Impatient of the Eliatrope's reluctance, Amalia reached into his pants, quickly undoing the few knots tying his short shorts, and letting the pleasant, warm air caress her prize she took in both hands, before guiding it to her wet opening. If Yugo ever had any worries that someone might indeed spot them, then the moment the tip of his length touched the enticing lower lips of his girlfriend he forgot about all of them.

At last, much to Amalia's content, he took the initiative, grabbed her by her waist and buried himself inside her, pressing her to the stone back of the bench. Her legs rose into the air and almost involuntarily closed around his back, trapping the Eliatrope, and securing his position inside her. The needy princess cried in delight as she finally felt his teeth dealing with the upper part of her dress, tearing it down to reveal her breasts.

Just as she suspected, his thrusts were fast and aggressive, exactly the way she liked. Working under the pressure of time, Yugo wanted to bring them both to climax in this odd, but provocative place, the thought that someone on the other side of the wall might hear their erotic moans fuelling his frantic moves.

And then, in the peak of their love-making, Amalia spotted them. Two pairs of frighted eyes on equally mortified faces of her two chambermaids, embraced in a hug a bit too close for co-workers. Their eyes met, though with Yugo's pounding, Amalia's vision was slightly blurred, and for a magical moment, three women seemed to understand each other, even though they all crossed more than a few of social barriers at the same time. Amalia gave them a wink, grabbed Yugo's back and continued her moans, without taking her eyes from their spectators.

\- Yes, Yugo, yes! Come on, fill me, give me all you got, make me yours forever, do it, do it, do it!

As his thrusts got more and more frenzied, Amalia pushed herself down onto the bench, letting her lover into a position better suited for unrestrained bucking she was experiencing. Her legs changed position once more, as Yugo pushed them close to her body, allowing him to dive balls-deep into her with every thrust. But Amalia moved not just to give her lover a better access to her pussy. Though she could not see them, Amalia was sure that her two servants were still there, and were given an amazing and unobstructed sight of her princess' and her boyfriend's sexes mashing with each other, and she could only hope that this will give them inspiration for their caresses.

Finally, Yugo's raised voice joined Amalia's, a moment before the princess cried in blissful agony of her orgasm. Yugo worked hard to fulfil the princess' request, and emptied himself in a series of deep, powerful lunges, that finally slowed him down, though not before he shouted Amalia's name into what he though was an empty alley.

From the secluded spot, the two chambermaids observed the conclusion of the lewd scene their princess put on for them. The two couldn't decide what was more bizarre: the fact that princess Amalia Sheran-Sharm was seemingly okay with them watching her bodyguard ravage her in a public place, that the said boyfriend, Master Yugo, one of the most powerful being in their world fell to the ground once he was done, defeated not by an evil monster, but the sheer insatiable sexual hunger of his lover, or that after all of it, Amalia still decided to give them one last erotic sight, spreading her legs and showing Yugo's copious, sticky proof of his love and virility, seeping and staining her pristine dress they will undoubtedly have to clean.  

\- Come on, Yugo. - Amalia spoke after she recovered from the moment of depraved bliss - I think I want to have round two in my bedroom...

Sluggishly, Yugo rose to his feet, and in a flash of blue light, he disappeared into the portal, dragging Amalia behind him. But before she hopped into it, she waved one last time at her watchers, leaving only the aroma of their passionate love-making, hoping her chambermaids will find the bench as comfortable and as stimulating place to make love on as she did.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/168420351395/4-semi-public-sex-yugo-and-amalia))


	29. Cut! (G/T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic kiss + Hot steamy kiss for ninja-courtney

Evangelyne couldn't help but smile, watching their friends embraced in a passionate kiss. The same couldn't have been said about other people gathered in the throne room; gasps of surprise could be heard, as well as the murmurs saying that the actions of Sadida Princess were most unorthodox. The tranquillity of the scene broke the moment Tristepin shouted his words of encouragement towards the kissing couple, as if they were boufball players about to score a goal, and to Evangelyne's disappointment, their daughter joined in, jumping in place, cheering even louder. If their youngest Iop son could understand what was going on, he'd do the same, she thought.

But those didn't matter to Yugo, or Amalia, who were immersed in each other's arms, and lost in the moment of sincerity. They hid their affection towards each other too long, knowing very well that at some point it will reach the boiling point and explode. And they both agreed that it was the perfect time to do so. In one kiss they told the entire crowd the long years of their difficult love, from simple crushes and timid, almost childish courtship, through heartbreaking and painful separations and moments of doubt to the wonderful explosion of love that bloomed between these two for good, joining them once and for all.

In fact, Evangelyne though, the two might have told the crowd a bit too much about their love for each other. The same soft murmurs grew steadily louder, the longer the two kissed, and the more brave their hands became, meandering on each other's backs, passing the dangerous line of intimacy the two didn't mean to cross in public. But when Amalia's moan, despite their joined lips, reached the crowd's ears, Evangelyne took it as a point of honour to break the couple lost in each other, pulling the two apart by their own ears, grumbling about "having to take care of two more children".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	30. Full coverage (Yumalia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please ruin me"

How come the wooden table in Amalia's room still hasn't cracked, neither she nor Yugo did not know, but then again, the minds of the two horny teenagers were occupied by much more pressing matters. Clutching her waist, Yugo furiously bucked into the naked, ravenous princess, putting all of his efforts into making his girlfriend satisfied of their secretive rendez-vous. It was the combined efforts of her sweet mewls, her stunning body spread in front of him like a gift to be devoured, and the fact that they've been doing this in a semi-public place, brimming with potential onlookers, that pushed Yugo to the edge much faster than he'd like to.

\- Ami... can I... do it... inside? - he wheezed, finally able to to form a coherent sentence.  
\- Only... only if you want to be a father, Yugo. - Amalia answered, almost casually, staring into his eyes, widening as Yugo understood the consequences he might be facing.  
  
Yugo gulped and slowed his thrusts for a moment, hoping that it will control the arrival of his climax, as well as hers, but Amalia's next words caused the fluids in his body to boil dangerously fast again.

\- Please, ruin me, Yugo. - she whispered, rubbing her palm against her naked belly and breasts, her moan sounding like a desperate plea. - Do it here, Yugo, please...  
\- But... I-I thought you don't... you don't like... - Yugo huffed, trying his might not to burst.  
\- Oh, yes, but I know that _you_  do. - she interrupted him, licked her lips and winked, before she arched her body and let out a languorous moan.  
  
This was too much for Yugo to handle. In the very last moment, when he felt the ominous tingling sensation in his length, he pulled out, letting first spurts of his seed drip onto Amalia's bush between her legs. But that was just the beginning, as his next ones shot much farther away, covering her stomach, bosom, neck, and finally soaring all the way to her face, something Amalia was evidently prepared for, since she barely flinched when the first portion of his sticky cum landed on her. One after another, ropes of thick, Eliatrope seed painted Amalia white, much to her enjoyment, expressed only by her moans and her body twitching and writhing under Yugo's copious release.

When the final drops of his hefty orgasm fell to her stomach, Yugo's legs wobbled, and he nearly collapsed to the floor from the overwhelming exhaustion, but if he did, he'd never be able to see the deeply erotic sight of Amalia scooping bits of cum that covered her eyes, and licking them gently off her fingers. Still smiling, despite rarely engaging in such messy finishes, she continued teasing him for a moment, watching the limp, spent member becoming harder, the more of Yugo's orgasm found its way to her mouth.

Still partially glazed with his spunk, Amalia sat on the table and reached her arm towards her boyfriend, astonished by her lewd performance. For a moment, he though she was going to pull him into a rather dirty kiss, but then, the needy princess pushed him down to his knees, so that when he looked up all he could see was her inviting opening that would undoubtedly be overflowing with her juices, if Yugo had managed to satisfy her before his monstrous orgasm hit him.

\- Alright, Yugo. You start licking, and I promise, I will ruin you too...

Upon hearing that, Yugo took no time to dive between her lower lips, forcefully pushing his tongue in every direction, motivated by the promise of equally hefty amount of her sweet, sap-like juices covering his face and hat.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170862253240/yumalia-60))


	31. Your wish is my command (Yumalia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Don't treat me like a princess"

Lying on her back, with her legs spread, Amalia was having quite a conundrum. On one hand, she loved the way Yugo worshipped every bit of her naked body, concentrating, of course, on her exposed, glistening sex, though he deliberately peppered the area around it, just to tease her. But at the same time, she wished Yugo would end his never-ending foreplay, and give her a taste of his raw power. And thus, when he was about to do another round of butterfly kisses around her belly, Amalia grabbed him by the scruff, and pulled him towards her, almost into the position she wished they were in half an hour ago.

\- Ami?! - he yelped - Did I do something wrong?  
\- No, Yugo. - she sighed - It's just... I'd love you to do something else than just the tongue...  
  
She leaned on his his shoulders, and even though they didn't have to worry about being interrupted in her private glade, she lowered her voice and whispered her plea into his ear.

\- Don't treat me like a princess, Yugo. I can handle it.

She placed a tiny peck on his cheek, and was about to lie on her back again, when she felt a sharp pain in her wrist, and the next moment, she faced the grass that a second ago was underneath her. The world around her turned again, when her arms (and as a result her torso) were pulled behind her and she was suddenly yanked upwards, unable to move, at least, on her own. And then, she felt Yugo inside her, ramming his length without a care in the world, using her arms as reins in his fiery race. Yugo pulled her bottom just high enough to give him the best angle of penetration, and managed to get it exactly right, burying himself inside her balls deep with each push.

Amalia could only let sharp, quick moans between his forceful pushes and pulls, though even if Yugo gave her the chance to breathe, she wouldn't be able to say anything coherent, resulting in stream of disjointed sounds escaping her mouth. Though the orgasm in her loins has been building up for some time, never before has Amalia experienced such a quick release; her legs shook, and her already shaky voice quivered when waves of her orgasm passed through her. If Amalia thought that her climax could make Yugo stop, even for a moment, like he did in the past, she was sorely mistaken, as the copious amount of juices she just coated him only provided extra lubricant for Yugo's cock, allowing him to hasten his moves.

When Amalia felt Yugo's grip softening on her left, twisted arm, she hoped that she would finally be free, but then a sudden, searing pain spread through her bottom, just a second after Yugo's palm came in contact with her buttock. Amalia now desperately needed the arm to support her body from the overwhelming amount of emotions bombarding her brain. The initial aching in her derrière turned into a new, unknown, warm feeling, radiating through her limbs, weirdly fuelling her desire for more, and before she knew it, Yugo slapped her ass again, causing the princess to cry and arch her back under the unimaginable amount of ecstasy she shouldn't - logically - be having.

But there she was, coming one more time from the most depraved and unprincess-like behaviour Amalia has ever experienced, though this time, she was dragging Yugo to the edge with her. His soft whimpers turned into a roar, when he gripped her waist one last time, pushed her unceremoniously into the ground, securing her angled body in place, and emptied himself in her, filling her to the brim with stream after stream of his potent, warm cum, which begun overflowing her pussy after a long while of his prolonged orgasm.

The frantic tandem slowed down, and after they both let out their last breaths, they fell to the ground, Yugo on his back, Amalia to her side. Yugo rushed to her at once, horrified if his interpretation of Amalia's wish went too far, but the dreamy, content smile plastered on her face told him he as worried for nothing.

\- A...amazing. - she whispered, before rolling to her back, ready to fall into the deepest of slumbers.

And then she cried and jumped into the air when the inflamed skin on her bum came in contact with the tiniest, most delicate blade of grass, forcing her to rest on her stomach once she landed. It wasn't that bad of a deal - once she spotted that Yugo's length was stiff again, Amalia crawled between Yugo's legs, ready to give him a gift fitted for a king for not treating her like a princess. And as she closed her mouth around him, she secretly hoped he would pull her hair this time.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170887658330/yumalia-17))


	32. Appointment with the hairdresser (Simone/Julie, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Don’t talk, just spread your legs.
> 
> Also, yay! First fic in the Kerubim fandom here and it's smut! The tags don't even work!

\- Don’t talk, just spread your legs.  
\- But... Simone!  
  
Despite her reluctance, Julie followed her girlfriend's orders and moved her legs aside, half-terrified, half-eager for Simone's next move. The curtains of her shop were closed, and she double-checked to see if she put the sign too, since if anyone spotted the two right now would change their mind about the shy, Ecaflip hairdresser. Julie didn't have to do much to undress herself for Simone; lying heads-down in the hairdresser chair, her dress succumbed to the force of gravity already, exposing her wet panties and her wriggling tail. Her head was already spinning, and not just from the unusual pose in which she would be eaten out. The sheer fact that they would be doing it in her workplace, even though her cozy bed was just a floor above made her heart beat faster and faster.

Simone, on the other hand, was perfectly fine towering over her girlfriend, smirking as she observed Julie quivering at the prospect of her tongue diving into her pussy. She grabbed her underwear, slid from her legs and tail, and nonchalantly threw it behind her, marvelling at the sight of her soaking wet lips.

\- Hmm... this needs trimming... - she mumbled once her mouth came close to the bush of fluffy fur above Julie's opening. - But the rest is so well groomed.  
  
Simone rose for a moment from her friend's legs to give her a subtle wink, before she dived again, this time with every intention to make her moan. As she predicted, first flick of her tongue against her sex made not just her body, but the whole chair shudder, so much so, Julie desperately reached her arms to meet hers, and only once the two lovers' fingers intertwined, her trembling ceased, letting Julie enjoy Simone's caresses. With each lick, Simone wanted to cover more of her sex, though she deliberately missed the most important part at the very top of her love canal. Even though oral was not her forte, Simone wanted to build the suspension just the way Julie always did to her, and from the arousing sounds coming from the other end of the chair, her plan was working.

\- Simone... please!  
  
Once she heard her girlfriend's desperate plea, Simone knew she could extend her repertoire to the her usual Osamodas style. She rose from her legs once more and took a good, long look at the various objects lying on the counters, thinking which one to use as her toy. First, she opened a bottle of perfumes, and chose the heavy, almost ice-cube-sized glass cap to experiment with. Once again Julie's body shook when it came in contact with the unknown, cold object, but the more Simone pushed it between her lips, the more Julie was enjoying their spiced up play. Besides, using accessories from hairdresser's as sex toys was much safer than when they did it in her house, filled with many magical and borderline dangerous objects mr. Kerubim left lying around (not to mention the Shu-shu house himself spying on them).

After that came the soft and hard brushes, whose both ends stimulated Julie almost to the edge; but Simone was looking for something truly powerful that would make Julie's day. Her first thought was to use the sink and the stick the shower head between her legs, her old-time favourite way of reaching orgasm fast. But that would be way too messy, so she kept looking, until she found a perfect object, letting out a small, triumphant gasp. From her position, Julie couldn't see what Simone's dirty mine came up with, but when a moment later a low, buzzing sound filled the room, she knew she won't last long. Simone placed the vibrating, magic-powered shaver between her legs, performing progressively larger circles, pressing the safe, non-filled-with-blades end of it to her lips. The shop was now brimming with the Ecaflipette's cries, muffled by the louder noise of the shaver, but once Simone moved to her clit, no machine could rival Julie's cry.

She grabbed the arms of the chair, her body writhing and twisting with the waves of her oncoming climax, and just before she came, the vibrations ceased and were swiftly replaced by Simone's tongue and lips sucking and licking on her swollen button. Julie shouted Simone's name, seemingly without care, as her fear of being found in this compromising position faded away the moment her mind went blank with her orgasm. On the other hand, Simone was sure they were heard outside, but that would be something they would have to deal with later, and only made their date more exciting. Once her erratic breathing returned to normal, her muscles relaxed, and Julie slowly slid down, her head dangling upside-down from the seat of the chair. And then, her world was obscured by the face of her girlfriend, who gave her a soft, sweet kiss, just so she could taste herself on her lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171082888785/simonejulie-doing-fuck-theres-so-many-to))


	33. Different approach (Yumalia, M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: do you like it? I put it on just for you.

\- Do you like it? I put it on just for you.  
  
When Amalia walked from behind the screen, she knew her attire had proper reaction on her younger lover. Yugo remained speechless for an a whole minute or two, during which he stared hungrily at the alluring lingerie Amalia wore. For Yugo, it was an interesting phenomenon: despite the fact that Sadida women wore borderline skimpy outfits, and Amalia herself often slept naked, he found her most attractive was when she decided to cover her most appetising parts, especially if she did it just for him.

From neck to toes, Amalia was covered in fishnets, made from thin, white, shiny strings. Most of her body was perfectly visible through the gaps, aside from her breasts, and a small triangle between her legs (though Yugo has noticed bits of green hair poking from underneath it). When she turned around, he spotted that the same strip of material that protected her sex extended just a bit further, covering both of her holes, though left her buttocks bare, which jiggled up and down as Amalia walked back and forth through the room, almost feeling the ravenous glares of her boyfriend on those few hidden parts of her body.

Once she was bored of her catwalk, she hopped on her bed, happy to see Yugo's erection proudly pitching a tent under her bedsheets. Without much delay, she crawled into his arms, instantly feeling his fingers around her waist, trying to find a way to undo her intricate underwear. When she landed in his laps, it was only the tiny strip of fabric that divided her sex from his, and it was difficult to tell who was more wet; both her opening was overflowing with juices, and his tip was glistening with pre-cum.

Holding his princess in place, Yugo tried his might to shift the delicate structure just so that her nipple would slide into one of the gaps, but the more he tried, the more resistance this material seemed to acquire, preventing his lips from savouring even a bit of her body. His hands were frantically dashing through her back, finding no obvious way of undoing the meticulously woven one-piece. He thought that the neck, where the costume ended would be a good place to start his search, but even then, the material didn't seem to react to Yugo's attempts at stretching, as opposed to Amalia's.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Yugo met Amalia's face, beaming with a mischievous smirk.

\- Do you like it now? It's made from special silk, produced by Airotkiv spiders. Secretive little animals, hard to find, and it's very difficult material to work with, but the results are nothing short of marvellous, don't you think?

She winked and giggled under her breath, looking at her humiliated boyfriend, defeated by a millimetre or less of fabric.

\- Ami... How can I get this off?!  
\- Oh, you gotta be delicate, Yugo.  
\- I am delicate! - he groaned, once again dashing his hands across her body, in vain hope of finding a loose string, ribbon or some other element found on other pieces of underwear.  
\- Well, you gotta be _more_  delicate, then.

Amalia laughed again, stretching her tantalising body on her bed, spreading it in front of her nervous boyfriend. Once he understood his predicament, his erratic breathing calmed, and stared at her covered body, examining it. He approached her, and took her foot in his hands, lifted it to his mouth and begun placing a series of butterfly kisses around it, moving up her leg. Amalia let out a deep, languorous moan, feeling his mouth on her lower and then upper thigh, approaching her sex.

\- That's it, Yugo. - she continued, closed her eyes and let Yugo's caresses drift her to a shallow rest - Legends say that only the best lovers can undo it, and that it will teach them to be even better at the art of love-making...

**_RRRIP!_ **

A horrible, piercing sound reached Amalia's ears, causing her to sit immediately in panic. She expected to find Yugo between her legs, but instead, he stood on her bed, holding a ripped piece of her lingerie in his hand. With just one patch removed, the rest of her magical underwear lost all integrity, and if Amalia didn't know it was solid, she'd swear that the rest melted, leaving her as naked as Yugo wanted. She looked up at her boyfriend, towering over her, the most prominent part of his being his stiff throbbing cock, covering in bulging veins, looking like it is ready to burst the moment it enters any of her orifices.

It was time for Amalia to become speechless, not just from the power her boyfriend possessed, but the sheer though of experiencing it, especially now it's been boiling inside him for past minutes when he was denied her body. She obligingly spread her legs, readying herself for his intrusion, clutching last bit of her destroyed outfit, and thinking that she wouldn't be able to withstand lack of Yugo's length inside her for too long anyway.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171128487735/yuamila-15))


	34. I don't know, can you? (Yumalia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cum for me.

Princess Amalia had a problem: it turns out that if you regularly tease your boyfriend, especially in bed, denying him your body, or his orgasm, he might want to take revenge on you, and right now, Yugo was doing exactly that. Kneeling on her bed, with her arms bent behind her back Amalia was on Yugo's mercy. While he peppered her shoulder and neck with kisses, his skilled fingers caressing her pussy drove Amalia crazy, wishing he rammed himself inside her right now. His stiff length was sliding between her buttocks, tantalisingly close to her wet opening. She tried her might to arch her body, just to finally give Yugo the idea to hilt himself inside her, but all that was in vain. She was going to play by Yugo's rules, whether she wanted or not.

He started by simply sliding his fingers between her lips, generating first series of cries and groans from her. Then, he extended his repertoire, one finger at the time, until he slipped them inside her, still performing small circles with his hand. And finally, when three of his digits were pushing her opening wide, he pushed his wrist against her clit, exerting just enough force to make her voice crack and quiver. As her orgasm drew closer and closer, she kept moaning his name, hoping it would make her go over the edge faster, but it was Yugo's honeyed words that finally did it.

\- Cum for me, Ami.

It felt as if he spoke a command, or a magical permission, opening the floodgates of her climax. If she was standing, her legs would surely give up, but since she was kneeling, her body could writhe and shake as much as possible; Yugo's grip on her arms was tight enough to keep her in place anyway. Finally, when the princess' orgasm subsided, Yugo released her, letting her spent body fall to the pillows. When she turned to her side and opened her eyes, Yugo brought his fingers up to her mouth, and Amalia eagerly took them into her mouth, sucking her thick, sap-like, sweet juices from them.

And when Yugo gently spread her legs, preparing for more substantial love-making, Amalia could only hope that in a few moments she would be able to taste herself from his appetising, rock hard cock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171172174970/yugo-and-amaila-12))


	35. Nest (Yumalia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:Forget the bed... let’s do it right here. + If we get caught, I’m blaming you.

\- Forget the bed... let’s do it right here.

Yugo found it difficult to argue with Amalia, even more so when she begun nibbling on his earlobe, expressing her hunger for affection. His hands almost automatically grabbed her waist, returning the favour, though the only working rational part of his brain reminded him that they might be just a tad too close to their camp to be that frivolous. 

\- If we get caught, I’m blaming you. - he whispered in a half-accusatory manner, simultaneously undoing the bindings to his shorts.  
\- We won't, don't worry. 

Amalia threw one of her arms around Yugo's neck, locking her boyfriend in a long, passionate kiss. Last thing Yugo noticed before he closed his eyes and got immersed in her, was a green aura emanating from her other hand, and thick branches growing from under her palm, circling around their bodies. When he opened them again, after what seemed like eternity he spent savouring the taste of Amalia's lips, he found they were trapped in a cocoon-like bush, though every branch was blooming and filled with leaves, leaving no prickly parts exposed. 

With the cramped space, Amalia has already pulled her legs up during their prolonged kiss, so that once Yugo would be ready, they would already be on his shoulders, just like she liked most. Yugo looked down, and, as he suspected, was greeted with the appetising and alluring sight of Amalia's opening, already overflowing with her juices. Her panties were nowhere to be seen, but then again, judging from his past experiences, she probably wasn't wearing them to begin with. 

The horny Eliatrope didn't need any more signs to give Amalia what they both wanted, and rammed himself inside her in one, sharp move. It's been more than a week since their last visit to an inn on their journey, and though their tents were already set up, having sex on their own terms seemed much cosier and romantic, and their closeness, accidental or not, only magnified the intimacy of the moment. For a moment, Yugo wondered if he was causing Amalia any discomfort, but then his hands travelled to her bottom and found that it was rocking against a fluffy cushion of moss she undoubtedly created. Amalia seemed to noticed that, and pulled him into another reassuring kiss.

\- Come on, Yugo... - she whispered - You can go all the way...

Her boyfriend gladly accepted the permission, and securing himself against the ground did exactly that, pounding her opening harder and harder. With her legs locked behind his head, he couldn't see her toes curling, though he didn't have to know how he was doing; sweet whimpers and moans coming from her mouth notified him of his performance, with occasional "More!", cried with a plea in her voice that drove Yugo crazy, and hastened his movements. Amalia couldn't utter much more than that; once Yugo finally filled with his cock, her mind went blank, and only few, short words managed to bubble up to her conciousness and then escape her lips, in most cases directly into Yugo's mouth. 

The curled position was perfect for her and her smaller lover, who nonetheless used it to his full extent, burying himself balls-deep with every push, while their half-naked bodies rubbed against each other. It was the combination of that amount of stimulation, and a week of celibacy, resulting in cum boiling in him, that pushed the two to their edges faster than they'd like to. Yugo didn't even had to ask if he could finish inside her; her widened eyes and a silent nod told him exactly what, how much of it, and in which part of her body she wanted it. 

Just in case, Amalia closed her lips around Yugo's a moment before her climax hit her, and if she didn't do that, she was sure that her voice alone might have tore a hole in the bush she created. Her legs were flailing behind Yugo's back as her orgasm rolled though her body, but it was the arrival of Yugo's warmth that made her peak truly mind-blowing. With each shot of his potent seed, Amalia's body trashed against his, forcing him to give her more of his sticky proof of his love, pushing the two into seemingly endless feedback loop. 

Neither Yugo nor Amalia knew how long they've spent rocking their orgasms out, but once they broke the kiss, they stared at each other, breathing in unison for quite a while in a silent moment of understanding, before they fell into each other's arms again. 

And then Amalia rolled Yugo to his back, and Yugo found it surprising that she could so that. Once his field of vision was obscured no more by the green hair of his lover, he realised that the small collection of branches around them grew to crate an elongated chamber fit for the two of them, and the moss on the ground grew to give them a proper, comfortable bedding to make love on. Beams of moonlight seeped through cracks in the leafy ceiling; Yugo was sure that when they started, Sun was just setting. 

\- You think Eva and Pinpin noticed we're gone? - Yugo wheezed.  
\- I think they're too busy - Amalia interrupted the trail of kisses she peppered Yugo's chest with. - Remember, they haven't done it for a week as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171771028305/yugoamalia-27))


	36. Dangerous knowledge (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colorfulfirehideout asked:
> 
> Yumalia fluffy where Amalia is pregnant and Yugo hears his baby's sounds and kicks

\- Did you feel that? - Yugo asked excitingly, putting his ear once again to his wife's belly.  
\- Yes, yes I did, Yugo. - Amalia answered, somewhat annoyed by his question - It may surprise you, but when a child kicks you from inside, you can, in fact, feel it.  
  
She couldn't stay mad at him, not in that moment at least. His face was radiant as he listened to tiny moves of their child, and his eyes gleamed every time he felt it.

\- Don't kick your mommy to hard, kiddo. - he gently spoke to her bellybutton - Give her some rest.  
  
He placed kiss after kiss all around the exposed part of her lower, swollen body, as if he was trying to find a magic button to help Amalia ease her discomfort.

\- It's not that bad. - she assured him - It just sometimes happens. It's better already.  
  
She tugged the edge of Yugo's shirt, prompting him to crawl up and cuddle with her.

\- I bet's it's gonna be great at boufball. - he muttered, settling his head on her chest.  
\- And you still won't tell me if it's a girl or a boy? Or if it's gonna have your wing-antler-thingy sticking out of the head, hm?

Yugo shook his head, giving her a soft, teasing kiss through her clothes. Yugo knew of course, that their daughter would be an Eliatrope, like himself, and was immensely proud of it. He knew it the moment he detected her wakfu, bursting, shining like a small, bright star between Amalia's legs when he closed his eyes one night, around six month ago. He woke Amalia up instantly, to tell her that their efforts have finally paid off and that they were going to be parents.

He then had to run from her for about an hour, being scolded that it is the woman that should tell her husband that she is pregnant, and not the other way around, calling him "a horny, peeping alien freak". By the next morning she was all happy again, delighted to hear more about their child, but Yugo decided to keep his mouth shut, taught by that very important and slightly painful lesson.

\- And you sure there's no way I can convince you to spill the beans? - Amalia suddenly asked with a low, smoky voice.

Before he could do anything, vines closed around his wrists and ankles, spreading him into a crossed position on their bed, as Amalia slowly walked around it, keeping one of her hands on her pregnant belly, while the other controlled the plants bursting from the wooden frame of their four-poster bed.

\- You sure there's nothing I can do to convince you to tell me anything about our baby?  
  
She sat on the edge of their bed, gently dragging her hand across Yugo's crotch, feeling him jerking and squirming under her touch.

Yugo swallowed loudly, knowing he will have to put up another courageous fight with her libido and her hunger for knowledge.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172617437860/yumalia-fluffy-where-amalia-is-pregnant-and-yugo))


	37. Guests (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yumalia fluffy. The baby is born and Yugo and Amalia are admiring her. And the Percedal family congratulate the new parents.
> 
> Kinda a prequel to chapter 14. Yugo and Amalia's child is Lilianne, by [mini-amiya ](https://a9971309.deviantart.com/)

Four weirdly-coloured blobs danced in front of Lilianne, moving side to side, getting bigger and smaller, though the little girl wasn't entirely sure what they were, aside from noisy. She couldn't name them, or tell them what colour they were. In fact, she wasn't aware she was named "Lilianne", though that series of sounds did come up rather often when her Mom or Dad spoke to her. They were the other two shapes that occasionally popped into her field of vision, and Lilianne instantly giggled when that happened. She was also certain that her Mom and Dad liked when she did that.

\- Well, she is curious about you, guys. - Amalia cooed to her newborn daughter, putting her into her crib, stroking her head lightly to avoid pricking her wings.  
\- Woah, we have another Eliatrope! - Elely opened her eyes wide as she leaned above her, together with her brother.  
\- Can she do anything like you, Yugo? - Tristepin asked, gesturing wildly - Like make portals or powerful weapons from wakfu?  
\- Not yet, and thank gods for that. - Amalia stated sharply, instantly turning her eyes to her husband.  
  
She couldn't help but notice the excitement in Yugo's eyes to answer that question, which faded once she spotted the grimace on her face.

\- Well, we don't even know if she will have any powers. - he admitted, taking his daughter into his arms - She might be uh, half-Eliatrope. Or maybe she is a proper one. I don't know if other Eliatropes ever had children with other races.  
\- Whatever she is, I think she is very fortunate to have parents like you. - Eva stated, caressing Lilianne's cheek. - Though of course if you need any help with her, I can give you *some* advice...  
  
Evangelyne smiled at her two older children and the third one, held in Flopin's arms.

\- Of course you will, Eva. - Amalia said, stretching her arms and getting comfortable in the huge pillows of her bed - In fact, I hereby nominate you as our royal babysitter.  
\- WHAT?  
  
Lilianne only heard part of the thundering roar that startled her and broke the tranquillity of her afternoon. Her Dad managed to move himself and her from one place, where one colourful blob and her Mom were very, very loud to each other, to another room, without walking anywhere! Granted, she usually moved without using her legs, her Mom or Dad holding her in their arms, but even by these standards, what her Dad did seemed to be something unusual and very, very flashy.

She will have to figure out how to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172662333080/yumalia-fluffy-the-baby-is-born-and-yugo-and))


	38. The most precious gift (G/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colorfulfirehideout asked:
> 
> If you want something half sweety half salty : Yumalia where their daughter is asking her parents how to make babies ( a classical and comical situation) and in the end, a smutty scene where they decide to conceive another child (reference to Mini Amiya's sadida boy)

\- Daddy, where did I come from?

The clatter of two forks falling onto their plates almost at the same time startled the little Lilianne, though the surprise on her face could not rival the astonishment on her father's. Yugo slowly turned his head towards the other Eliatrope sitting around their table, as if to expect to find someone else there. But his daughter still stared at her father with her piercing, impossible to resist gaze she definitely inherited from her mother. She paid no attention to her salad, and she just kept jabbing it with a spoon, awaiting her answer.

Slightly panicked, Yugo turned towards Amalia, who, predictably, responded with just a wide smile and continued eating her soup. He could just hear the giggles of two maids behind his back, and came to the awful conclusion that he was alone in this fight.

\- Uh, Lillie, you, uhm... - he stopped for a moment.  
  
He tried to remember what his father told him about making babies; Alibert tried convincing him once that he baked him from dough, an attempt that backfired spectacularly, as Yugo refused to eat bread for a while, thinking he's been killing other people all the time. Then he told him that Az brought him, a story so feeble even the Tofu in question was laughing at it mid-flight. And so, he had to try something much more cliché.

\- We, uh, we found you! - he exclaimed - In a patch of cabbages! One day we, uh, planted it, and we found you in one of them!  
\- No you didn't.  
  
Lilianne responded so quickly, it baffled both Yugo and Amalia. The girl played with her food some more, shying herself from her father in disappointment, while they both exchanged nervouse looks.

\- They say only Sadida are found in the cabbages! But I'm not a Sadida, am I?

Lilianne looked at her father again, her face grimaced with a frown.

\- No, you're not. - Yugo stood and took her in his arms. - You are an Eliatrope. - he said slowly with a deep, warm voice - And you came from stars.

Candlelight glimmered in Lilianne's eyes, reflecting in the tiniest droplets of tears that begun forming in the corners of her eyes, but disappeared the moment her father grabbed and lifted her.

\- Stars?  
\- Yes, stars! The ones on the night sky! And you were brought here. - he continued twirling with her around the dining room - That's what happens to Eliatropes.  
\- And who brings them? - Lilianne asked eagerly, wiggling her arms and legs, as if that could hasten her father.

Yugo made a short pause. It was his time to send his wife a beaming smirk, before he spoke to Lilianne again, his next word given a proper time to build up anticipation.

\- A dragon!

There was no mistake. That was the answer Lilianne was looking for; her face brightened and her eyes doubled in size at the mere mention of it. It certainly helped that Yugo lifted her from his laps to the air, and next thing she knew, she was flying all over the dining room with the help of her father.

\- A dragon?!  
\- Yes, there's this old, red dragon named Baltazar and he loves children! - Yugo continued - And one day, me and mommy asked him and he brought us you! - he bopped her nose.

And he talked about a magical place called Emrub, and about dozens of Eliatrope children waiting for their parents to wish for them, being guarded by a mighty old dragon, and as Yugo continued to spin the tale, Amalia could not help but notice tears appearing in his eyes as well, though he tried hiding them from his daughter by pulling her deeper into his arms. At some point, giggles and cries of awe turned into soft yawns, which fortunately saved Yugo from delving into the subject.

\- Well, looks like someone is tired and ready for bed. - Amalia stood from her seat and took her daughter from him, giving Yugo a soft kiss, tasting the grief on his cheek.

* * *

 

\- Did you like the story your dad told you?  
\- Uh-uh! - Lilianne eagerly nodded, as her mother put her to bed. - I want to meet this dragon!  
\- Well then, maybe you will dream about it tonight.

She gently moved her front, green hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Another yawn followed. Then, her father did the same, gently caressing her wings, and by the time they left the room, their daughter was already snoring, her arms clutched around her plush toy.

\- Very smooth escape maneuver, Yugo - Amalia stated sharply as the two walked back to their chambers - But that story will only work so far.  
\- Come on, she's just a child. - Yugo replied.  
\- A very curious one. She should spend more time with other children.  
\- I know! But Eva and Pinpin practically live here half of the year...  
\- That's not what I meant, Yugo.

Yugo turned his head to Amalia, but before he could fully comprehend her words, she has already pinned him against the leafy wall, locking him in a long, passionate kiss. His hands almost automatically found their way to her waist, but it was Amalia who did the first move, sliding her knee between his legs, causing his previously closed eyes to open widely.

\- I meant, Yugo, that maybe it's time for the dragon to come and visit us again...  
  
A warm, but slightly mischievous smirk appeared on her face, when she broke the kiss just to observe the gleam in her husband's eyes as understanding dawned on him.

\- You want... Do you want the dragon to come? - Yugo raised his brow to match his sudden, cocky smile that only fuelled Amalia's passion.  
  
Next thing he knew, Yugo was already on her, spreading her legs, and undoing clumsily her underwear. Her dress lay next to the bed, together with rest of their clothes. Their mouths kept meeting in short pecks between taking off each item of their attires, deepening their appetite for each other.

\- Leave the cape, Yugo. I love you in it. - Amalia suddenly asked. The odd combination of his regal robes and his naked body towering dominantly over her brought even warmer and friskier smile onto her face.  
\- Do you want an Eliatrope or a Sadida this time?  
\- As long as you give it me, I'll be fine. - she kissed him again - Come on Yugo, make me yours again!  
  
And she closed her arms and legs around him, letting Yugo fulfil his husband duties, invigorated by her sweet and dirty words of encouragement, painting vivid images of what, where and in what quantity Amalia wanted Yugo to give her. Even though Amalia had nothing to complain about, as Yugo did his work admirably every night, she could not shake at the very thought of him repeating his performance from six years ago, when they travelled to her mother's old cottage for their honeymoon, and spent their days there making love in every conceivable way. It took Yugo three weeks of flooding her with his potent seed to give her Lilianne, and while she would gladly indulge herself in the messy rutting Yugo was so skilled at, she hoped it would happen a bit sooner. She'd hate to disappoint her impatient daughter and give her a brother or a sister around her birthday next Summer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172824007055/if-you-want-something-half-sweety-half-salty))


	39. Let it out (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I love the things you do with your tongue. I was also inspired by Unicorn lord's latest sketch ([x](http://unicornad.tumblr.com/post/172852930034/your-majesty-we-heard-screaming-are-you-okay))

\- Oh, Yugo, I just love the things you do with your tongue. - princess Amalia huffed, clutching her bedsheets, as her body spasmed once again from her boyfriend's caresses.  
  
Sitting backwards on Yugo's face gave the Eliatrope full access to her sex, allowing him to gently worship every single one of their naughty places. His hands moved from her waist to her breasts, kneading them ever once a in a while, while his tongue did most of the work with her overflowing opening. Amalia proposed trying sixty-nine, but it quickly became one sided, after Yugo started eating her out, completely overturning the hungry princess' mind.

Oral was one of Yugo's biggest forte; perhaps it was due to his alien race or simply his sensitivity, but her boyfriend always managed to hit just the right place when invading her love canal, even more so when he used his fingers to help himself. This evening was no different; Amalia bit her lip to contain a yelp that's been building up in her lungs for quite some time now, and arched her back just to see if she could redistribute the energy of her oncoming orgasm in her body.

It made very little difference. If anything, it made it worse.

Yugo changed the way he licked her, from doing broad, long licks around her puffy lips, to dive deep inside her, performing complicated moves hitting her inner walls in most unpredictable places, seemingly without getting tired or numb. Then he was just teasing her, flickering the tip against her sex, feeling the shivers on Amalia's thighs.

Gripping not just the sheets but her lover's feet through them, Amalia tried to open her mouth to say something to him, instead letting the first, short moan escape her lips. She wanted to take another breath, but then Yugo redirected his hands towards her opening as well, and before she knew it, he was caressing her clit, his gentle brushes soon turning into furious ones, and at that moment, blissfully oblivious to the whole world, Amalia knew she lost, and she had to scream, allowing her climax to consume her.

She let out a howling, piercing scream of pure ecstasy, writhing on top of poor Eliatrope's mouth, and flooding his mouth with her sap-like juices. Fee more cries followed, as waves of her orgasm travelled thorough her body, rendering her arms completely wobbly, nearly causing her to collapse onto the floor from exhaustion.

As it turned out, it was most opportune that Amalia has managed to stay in her position just for a few extra seconds. A couple of things happened in very quick succession: Amalia heard heavy footsteps outside her door, and just a moment before two guards barged into her chambers, she managed to pull up her sheets just enough to cover her bare body, and hopefully, the other one that was not supposed to be in her bed.

\- We've heard a scream, princess! Has anything happened to you? - the Sadida guard asked, momentarily averting his eyes from the scene, once he saw Amalia's pose.  
\- No, it's been a bad dream, that's all...  
  
She swallowed heavily; for a moment, she wondered if the guard, not looking at her directly, would notice anything odd in her behaviour, but for once, her boyfriend's size was a blessing, allowing to pose his feet as hers, since she was still kneeling above Yugo face. The arrival of the guards also put the end to Yugo's throbbing erection, which would look very odd, poking through the sheets.

\- That... that would be all. No need for your concern. - she stated, once she composed herself, flicking her fingers in a dismissive fashion.

The doors to her chambers closed, and only when the sounds of the footsteps died down, she jumped right from her awkward position to Yugo's throat.

\- As for you, mister, I'll have to punish you for that. - she sneered.  
\- Me? Why? - he asked in a hushed voice - It was you, who screamed! You've got to keep it down!  
\- Oh, don't worry about that...  
  
Amalia closed her lips around his, tasting her thick, sweet juices that spilled all over his mouth, chin and neck, and while he was distracted, four ropes of vine closed around Yugo's wrists and ankles, before he could even understand what was happening. The more he tried to wriggle out, the harder they clutched around his body, effectively immobilising him. Amalia took a long look at her scared boyfriend, and one by one, she begun placing kisses on his naked chest, trailing down to his crotch.

\- See, my mouth will be way too occupied to scream, but yours... Well let's just say that I will really test your composure, Yugo. After all, I can't have a boyfriend that can't act discreetly.  
  
And without ever taking her eyes off him, she gave his cock first, excruciatingly slow lick, an apt sign of what would come next. Yugo gulped, as the night was only about to start.  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172857408300/ive-just-seen-unicornads-new-yumalia-picture))


	40. Ass-ecuration (Yumalia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don't like the blindfold, I want to see you!

\- I don’t like the blindfold... I want to see you! - Amalia begged her boyfriend with a fearful cry that echoed in her private chambers, as she tried to wriggle out of her restraints.  
  
Usually, she was the one to control their bondage experiments, mostly because of her magical abilities, but tonight, Yugo decided to repay her for all the times she limited his moves and submitted him to her agonisingly slow caresses. Ropes tied around her wrists and ankles were secured to the columns of her four-poster bed, forcing the princess to kneel on the sheets, with her arms raised and legs spread. Amalia didn't count on blindfolds, though. Without her sight, she could only rely on her hear and occasional movement of the mattress to detect movements of her boyfriend.

Even though she sounded anxious and helpless, Yugo knew better that he was causing her no harm. Mostly because if he was, then he would already be punished for it. But just in case, he cupped her face, kissed her, and whispered his question into her ear.

\- Do you really want me to take it off...?  
  
His smell as well as the unexpected, strong touch of his fingers made Amalia shudder, and it took her a moment to answer him, almost as if she was scared by his dominant behaviour.

\- No...  
  
Her low, alluring voice, followed by another long, languorous kiss confirmed that Amalia was enjoying her submissive pose, though Yugo didn't really need any more proof; her erect nipples as well as a small pool of her juices dripping from her opening told him enough about her wanton.

Amalia opened and reached her lips for yet another kiss, but at the same moment, the hand keeping her jaw disappeared, and though the black blindfolds limited her view, Amalia was sure she saw a bright flash of light before it happened.

\- Y-Yugo? - she cried in panic.  
  
She turned her head sideways, in vain attempt to locate her lover, up to no avail. For a split of a second, she though something might have gone wrong, and that he left her. Another paralysing idea came to her mind, when she realised that a guard might find her in this disgracing pose, if she won't be able to get out of her restraints soon. But then, just when she expected it least, she felt his hands gripping her breasts from her back, and by the time he started peppering her exposed neck, she was already moaning and writhing, her skin covered in goosebumps.

Predictably, one of Yugo's hands travelled down her belly, brushing her muscles, contracting spastically under his fingertips, in an anticipation of its destination. Sure enough, a moment later Yugo reached her soaking opening and begun caressing her folds, as well as her enlarged bud above it. Though she couldn't see it, Amalia's body arched so much under her boyfriend's expert touch, it looked as if she was performing a very complicated trapeze act. But that didn't stop Yugo from continuing his play, and concentrate on her alluring sex.

One by one, his fingers slipped inside her wet canal, while his thumb circled her clit, adjusting the speed accordingly (and sometimes contradicintgly) to the tone of her moans, which only fuelled her passion, causing her to cry his name more.

Just as she opened her lips to emit yet another wail, she found herself sucking on the same finger that a second before was inside her, and the sweet taste of her sap-like juices filled her mouth. While she revelled her own taste, Yugo continued his kisses around her back, coming to her protruded rump. He gave it a gentle slap before peppering it with kisses, just like he did with her back and neck. And in the midst of his stimulating, marvellous work, Amalia suddenly understood it was impossible. He couldn't be at the same time licking her buttocks and caressing her folds from her front. She gasped, and just when she was about to ask Yugo about it, another flash of bright light appeared around the borders of her blindfold.

His fingers were replaced by his thick member, sliding alongside her folds, and as the movement continued, Amalia's smelled the musky, potent scent of her boyfriend much closer than she expected. able to predict the result, she opened her mouth again, and just like before, she closed her lips around his member that was still moving back and forth between her legs.

Amalia wondered how many more portals Yugo would use to bring her to her rapidly approaching orgasm. The answered became clear a moment later, when Yugo's tongue lapped alongside her swollen clit, creating a unique, and impossible to imagine feeling. Next second things were turned upside down again - his cock was sliding between her buttocks, he was kissing her mouth, tasting both his and her scents at the same time, and his fingers massaged her feet. Then, for the first time this evening, he filled her with his length, though he kept his grip on her legs, and aside from her own moves, she could not feel the bedsheets react to his frantic bucking in any way.

Lost in the pleasure, Amalia could not verbalise her amazement. It felt like she was loved not by one, but five Yugos, switching places on the fly. She was kissed, fucked and fingered seemingly at the same time. She kissed, sucked and licked different parts of her lover, teleporting himself around her to cover every bit of her body, and let every bit of his body be covered as well. And when Amalia couldn't take it any more, she cried Yugo's name in defeat, succumbing to the powerful orgasm that swept through her body. At the precise moment of her peak, ropes were cut, and her body slumped onto her bedsheets, spasming and writhing, finally free of its restraints.

With her blindfolds still on, she feared she won't be able to find Yugo again, but at the same moment, she felt his body clinging to her back, covering her neck once more with gentle kisses. This time, all of his limbs seemed to be in place.

It took Amalia a few minutes of spooning with Yugo to recover from her orgasmic high, and only when she heard his concerned voice, she decided to take the last piece of her attire off.

\- Ami? Are you alright? - he asked - Please tell me I didn't do anything wrong, I-

Amalia turned around and cut off the Eliatrope with a long, watery kiss, as the couple rolled back and forth on her bed.

\- No, it was amazing, Yugo. - she finally answered when they had to break their kiss.  
\- Want to do it again? - he asked cockily, placing kiss after kiss around her wrist, just in case.  
\- Mhm. - she spoke eagerly - But maybe without ropes.  
\- And the blindfolds...?

Amalia replied with the same smirk that drew on Yugo's face a second before.

\- It can stay. - she slid the black piece of cloth over her eyes, losing Yugo from her sight, though her other senses was more than filled with him. - I trust your judgement completely, Yugo.

She gave him a kiss, and with that, Amalia let her younger lover take control of the night once more, feeling his strong grip on her legs and her waist. And though this time she knew perfectly well where he was, she was equally excited for his next gentle move.

The next moment, the whole palace trembled with Amalia's furious roar.

\- WRONG HOLE, YUGO!  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/173670731605/i-dont-like-the-blindfold-i-want-to-see-you))


	41. Wardrobe change (Yumalia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ninja-courtney asked:OK Here me out. here a good story idea, it starts with Yugo and Amalia happily married and Amalia is going through her old stuff from their past adventure and she her old outfit from season 1 & 2\. She tries on and it still fits but is a little tight and then Yugo walks in and gets completely hard seeing his wife in that outfit again and just have sex in the outfit. Wouldn't this make a great story.

\- Yugo, look what I've found!  
  
Amalia's cheerful voice alerted Yugo to return at once to the main, and truth to be told, only, spacious room of the small cottage they honeymooned in. He noticed the room was in a state of utter pandemonium, and for once, it wasn't his fault; different clothes in various shapes, designs and colour were scattered around their bed and pieces of furniture, as if a small, localised tornado happened. Worst thing of all, he couldn't locate the source of said mess, though it became apparent the moment Amalia stepped out from a small screen that served as a door separating the room in two.

\- Recognise this? - she asked flirtatiously, leaning on the wall. - I've found this in one of the chests we brought.

Yugo had to take more than a minute to collect his thoughts. Instead on of dozens of royal dresses Amalia wore these days, she wore her old, leaf, skimpy skirt, accompanied with equally revealing beige top, proudly showing him how little it covered. He had to actively push his jaw back in place as he marvelled at his wife, walking back and forth, swaying her hips seductively to Yugo's content. Memories flooded his brain as Yugo remembered the very first time he saw the Sadida princess riding on her dragoturkey in search for an adventure, and the moment when she threw off her fur coat to reveal her appetising outfit, though of course, the attack of the tree monsters terrorising Emelka was probably on his mind at that time. But when they sat around the campfire, after a day of travelling, young Yugo had to restrain himself from glaring at the half-naked young woman sitting opposite of him, wondering how come simply looking at her made the coldest night feel suddenly scorching hot...

The next moment, to neither his or her surprise, he was kissing her exposed belly, peppering it with tiniest, but hungriest of kisses, fulfilling a fantasy he had way before he knew what was going on with his growing body.

\- You look amazing, Ami... - he whispered in between his pecks, his fingers tracing her buttocks, tightly packed in the skirt - I mean, it's a bit small, but...

Yugo was about to close his lips on her thigh, but at once, Amalia moved her leg from his reach, causing him to stumble in confusion.

\- Excuse me? - she fumed - Are you saying I got fat?  
\- No, Ami, no! - Yugo answered in panic, raising his hands defensively - I just meant that well, you know, you were younger and, and, and you simply outgrew it.  
\- Oh, is that so? - Amalia put her arms to her waist and glared at her husband, lowering her back, as she met his face.

But at that very moment they heard a "crack", and one of the small, wooden rings keeping part of her skirt together shattered in two pieces, one of which shot to the other side of the room, bounced a couple of times from walls, floor and the roof, and seemingly without losing any speed flew through the window, where, from the sound of it, it met a very frightened bow-meow.

\- Well, maybe you're right, Yugo. - Amalia smirked - You may continue worshipping your queen. - she added nonchalantly.  
  
Before she knew it, she was already on their bed, Yugo keeping his strong grip on her thighs, throwing away any pretence as he dived between her legs to lick her exposed sex.

\- Ami, you look beautiful... - he kept whispering, as if to secure himself from any other comments about her body he might accidentally blurt out. - And I just love doing this...  
  
He moved from closing his lips around her enticing, wet opening to kissing the insides of her thighs, back and forth, from left to right, deliberately omitting the place she wanted him to lick the most. He was on his second lap, when Amalia's moans and cries ceased and her voice made him temporarily stop his caresses.

\- Well... You know what they say about women with, you know... large thighs, do you? - she asked, shying away for a moment, as her cheeks turned red.

Yugo blinked.

\- Uh, is this the same thing they say about Iops with small swords...?  
\- No, of course it's not. - she roared, lowering her brow in wry grimace, which faded the moment she spotted Yugo backing away just a fraction of an inch from his position - No, I meant... The Sadida people... Well, not just them, it's a common belief... That those women would be better suited to bear children.  
\- Oh.

Yugo swallowed loudly. Even though they've been on their honeymoon for about a week, they haven't raised that topic yet.

\- I mean, you must have seen those clay figurines from Teothiccuacan, they were wider than taller! - Amalia made a sudden gesture with her arms, imitating the grotesque images of the fertility goddess.  
  
But in the meantime, as she joked, Yugo slid his way into her arms, and before she could say another word, they were embraced in a long, slow kiss, while their hands and her feet kept disrobing Yugo of his clothes, one piece at the time.

\- Is this what you want, Ami? - he whispered, staring directly into her eyes, watching as the reflection of the setting Sun flickered in her iris.  
\- Yes, Yugo. - she answered in equally hushed voice, as if she was confiding a great secret to him - I do want to have a new set of dresses, and you're the only one who can help me get them.

Her legs closed around his back, doing the first move for him, pushing his cock deep inside her overflowing opening. Amalia cried his name and arched her back, just in time for Yugo to sneak his arm underneath it, just the way she loved. The force of his intrusion put an end to Amalia's old skirt that ripped loudly in two, leaving the young couple properly naked. Never taking his eyes from her, Yugo nodded and slowly begun fulfilling her wish and his husband duties, knowing that if everything goes well, in a few months Amalia will probably be constantly blaming him and his virility for not being able to fit into any of her clothes, though in the end it will be more than worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “clay figures” of course refer to the palaeolithic [Venus figurines](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venus_figurines), while “Teothiccuacan“ combines [Teotihuacan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teotihuacan) with **_thicc_**. If you haven’t noticed that pun, you are legally obliged to slap yourself. (Completely coincidentally, and much to my amusement, Teothiccuacan also had a thicc [ fertility goddess statue](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Goddess_of_Teotihuacan))
> 
>  
> 
> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/173700729980/ok-here-me-out-here-a-good-story-idea-it-starts))


	42. Quick fix (Yumalia, E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story for my lovely friend, ninja-courtney who, evidently, was suffering from yumalia withdrawal and needed a quick fix. Real photo below  
> 

\- Yugo, we can't do it now... Can't you wait those few more hours?

But Amalia's actions contradicted her plea towards her boyfriend completely. She allowed Yugo's teeth to pull down the hem of her dress, freeing her breasts in result, and she did nothing to stop his hands meandering over her body under her evening attire. And of course, despite her hesitations, Yugo was well aware that she was just itching for a quick, naughty fix as he was, thanks to her wet sex, pressed tightly against his erection.

The only argument against allowing them to vent their impassioned urges, was that they would have to work under the pressure of time. The intermission in the play were attending (a story about an massive boar reaching a new world to start political revolution - "Ham il Tonne") was coming to end with every second they spent in the crammed closet Yugo has portal'd the two in, and the absence of the one person in the kingdom thanks to whom the theatre has been build would be more than noticed.

And yet, Amalia allowed her lover to cover more of her body with kisses, and the feel of Yugo's fingers wandering around the edge of her drenched underwear was driving her crazy, to the point where Amalia had to admit defeat, closed her arms tighter around Yugo's neck and brought him closer to her bosom, whispering her order into his ear.

\- Alright. But we have to hurry up-  
  
Her wish was fulfilled instantly, when the princess shrieked in surprise as Yugo filled her in one sharp move with his throbbing length. How come Yugo has managed to get it out his pants so quickly was anyone's guess, but it didn't matter now, as Amalia's mind was overwhelmed with the avalanche of emotions firing every time Yugo hilted deep inside her.

Her legs travelled to his shoulders, giving Yugo the best possible angle of penetration of his girlfriend, and he used that potential to its fullest. Since in her position, Amalia could do very little to reciprocate Yugo's frantic bucking with her hips, Yugo did it for her, gripping her waist tightly and moving her body in sync each time he slammed himself into her.

This wasn't the sensual and slow love-making Amalia's been dreaming and longing for the past few days, but it was nevertheless effective. The other side of her Eliatrope's boyfriend nature - carnal, aggressive and insatiable - was as alluring as his calm and meticulous one, and in their current state Amalia thought it might be better to let Yugo blow off at least some steam, or otherwise there was a risk he would do it in their balcony seat in front of everyone.

Their mouths met sporadically, in short, wet kisses, interrupted by their quickened breathing. At some point, Yugo decided to caress Amalia's neck, and that made Amalia understand they were on a quick road to their shared climaxes, especially when his thumb traced her swollen clit, causing Amalia to let out a half-broken cry, unmindful of people who might hear their heated moment of passion.

Though far from his usual skilful caresses, the very minimum of their usual foreplay worked in their favour, as Yugo's name was soon spilling from Amalia's mouth, modulated by her body's constant bobbing in reaction to Yugo's hard pushes.

This time, Yugo didn't even give her time to prepare or react; roaring her name into her neck, hoping it would muffle his voice, he burrowed himself one last time and spilled a week's worth of impatience into her in several hefty bursts, followed by many weaker and shorter ones. The sheer amount of seed poured into her, combined with the deeply immoral nature of their rendez-vous was enough to drive Amalia to her peak a moment later, when she clenched her legs and arms around her lover's body, in the irrational fear he would leave her while she was on the brink of her pleasure, and let her toe-curling orgasm consume her.

Once their names were cried, only the sounds of their hastened, deep breathing filled the tiny room, replaced shortly afterwards by wet, slopping sounds of their long, steamy kiss.  
  
\- Thank you, princess. - Yugo huffed cheekily, peppering her exposed bosom with kisses, as he pushed the dress back into place, this time, with the use of his fingers.  
\- You're more than welcome Yugo. - she smiled, giving her lover a compassionate smile. He offered her a hand to let her jump from the pile of boxes that became their make-shift love-making spot.  
\- Do you think the intermission's over? - he asked, pulling back his pants, and covering his body with his blue Eliatrope robe that fell to the ground in the midst of their fiery sex.  
\- No, of course not. - Amalia replied, trying to smooth her creased dress - They won't start without me.  
  
It took Amalia a moment to understand her own words.

\- THEY ARE WAITING FOR US!

* * *

 

  
A few moments later, the play resumed, as both the Sadida princess and her bodyguard arrived in their seats, and though Amalia tried very well to hide it, she was utterly furious at her younger lover. Not because her late arrival in somewhat distracted state was a faux-pas, but because the thick, copious, and erotically warm creampie between her legs has put the plot of the play away in her mind, and seriously made Amalia consider sneaking out during the next break for another act of their own story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/174333633915/quick-fix))


	43. NSFW Yumalia headcanons (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of headcanons scattered around my tumblr. Blame ninja-courtney or colorfulfirehideout for most of them.

**Alphabet headcanons**

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  
**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

  
**D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  
**E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  
**F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  
**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  
**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  
**I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

  
**L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

  
**M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

 

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

 

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Amalia finds dropping to her knees and taking Yugo's manhood into her mouth dirty, filthy, unprincesslike... and highly exciting. She adores watching his face twist in grimace when she worships his modest length by kissing, licking and gently grazing her teeth around it... until at least he has to cum, since his hefty releases often are difficult  problems to swallow... or face.

On the other hand, Yugo loves diving between Amalia's thighs to either fuel her excitement, or experience it in its fullest. The Eliatrope cook has a sweet tooth, and was more than surprised when the taste of her sap-like juices flowing from her sex reminded him of syrups, thus ensuring he'd spend lots of time pleasuring Amalia orally, which in turn obliged Amalia to return the favour more often.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

  
**Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  
**R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

  
**S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Amalia wasn't sure if it was Yugo's slowed ageing process, his alien, Eliatrope nature, years of experience collected unconsciously by his previous incarnations, or the combination of all, but she was more than impressed when she found out how long can Yugo last in bed. Though initially his climaxes were frequent and short-lasting, months of practice with her in the secluded places in her castle or during their travels turned him into a patient lover any woman can dream about, able to control his urges and delay orgasms for a long time... Well, in most cases. Sometimes, the Sadida princess sways her hips in just the right way that she finds Yugo balls-deep inside her and done with it after just a couple of minutes. 

  
**T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

  
**U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

  
**V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  
**W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

  
**X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  
**Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

  
**Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

* * *

 

colorfulfirehideout asks: more yumalia please, either their honeymoon or their family life with children and all

I assume this is for the NSFW headcanon, so I chose something in between :D

In the small cottage on the edge of Sadida kingdom, Yugo was fighting his most important battle. Yes, he has defeated dozens of evil creatures and villains, but he’d have to really strain his memory to remember when was the last time he felt so exhausted, and yet so willing to go on. 

With her legs held high in the air, Yugo kept fulfilling his husband duties, pounding Amalia as hard as he could. They only left their bed for meals, to resupply the energy they kept burning at tremendous speed, and even then, the table and the kitchen counter has often become a suitable place to make love for the two ravenous newlyweds. 

With a mighty roar, Yugo came again, filling her with another healthy dose of his virile seed, and he toppled into her arms, his face getting peppered with fevered kisses, as they basked in their simultaneous afterglow. They didn’t know if they could have children, even with the gods’ help or Amalia’s potions. Not even the wise Maître Jorris could answer that question, and he lived long enough to see more than they could have imagined. But as long as there was a chance, then neither of them would give up. 

And they didn’t, for hours and hours. 

* * *

 

ninja-courtney asks: More yugo and amalia

 

M-More?

 

ninja:[MOAR](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2ba917ca71229e3f42ccf2200defeeb7/tumblr_mxpk0iNntx1s6hcc5o1_500.gif)

 

O-Okay.

Amalia thought that Yugo’s repertoire of sex position won’t be as broad as she would like, but she was pleasantly surprised when one day he shot a portal underneath her feet, making her fall to the ground, only to be caught by Yugo a moment later upside down. With her undergarments (or rather lack of them) exposed, Yugo begun eating her out while securing the strong grip on her waist. Meanwhile, Amalia came face-to face with the his erection poking through his pants, smacked her lips and pulled them down, enjoying the most bizarre 69 they ever performed.  

* * *

 

colorfulfirehideout asks: More Yumalia NSFW with amalia pregnant please

Well, this is kinktober after all, so kink ahead, don’t tell me you haven’t been warned.

When Princess Amalia returned from her long honeymoon, it surprised no one who knew about her and Yugo’s many sexual escapades around the castle that she was with a child. If Yugo thought that pregnancy might dampen her sexual drive, then he was sorely mistaken, as the hunger of his wife has doubled, much like her appetite. They had to abandon a few of their favourite positions due to her larger belly in favour a few slightly more boring and safe ones - Eva’s help was invaluable in that topic - but all in all, Yugo was getting no less sex than during their heated honeymoon… Not that he would complain about it; it was difficult to explain, but he found it satisfying, and felt proud of himself, in a weird, primal and animalistic way, when he knew that not only it was he, who impregnated princess of the Sadida people, but that he was the only one privileged to have sex with her.

That is, as long as she wasn’t throwing her tantrums, which sadly also have doubled in frequency.  

* * *

 

ninja-courtney asked: yumalia nsfw after the baby is born

When Eva gave Amalia tips on how to take care of their newborn daughter, Tristepin hinted Yugo in less than subtle way that he might kiss getting frisky with Amalia goodbye for quite some time. And to be honest, Yugo was quite content with that. Their sex became more subtle and careful, not just because Amalia’s body had to rest after giving the World of Twelve a new Eliatropess, but for some reason they both thought it felt appropriate to tone down their exuberant libidos with their new duties. 

Amalia, like her mother, insisted on her doing all the work around the baby, despite having an army of castle staff to help her, and Yugo gallantly did most of it when she had to take breaks. Kinky positions, long, exhausting sex marathons and sneaking around the castle grounds to have a quickie were traded for predictable, but not by any means boring sensual love done in their bed. And yet, with every kiss and touch, it felt exactly the same.  

* * *

 

anonymous asked: yumalia please

As a princess, Amalia is used to getting a royal treatment, and Yugo is more than apt to do so; she loves when her Eliatrope lover dives between her legs, worshipping her enticing sex, overflowing with her sap-like juices, for hours, as she comes many times from the steady work of his tongue and fingers. 

But at the same time, Amalia is thrilled whenever Yugo completely discards the fact that she should be getting an upper hand, and acts as if she belongs to him, or better, that he has paid her to belong to him. With his cock pounding her mouth, that just a few minutes ago was whimpering his name, Amalia feels the ecstasy of being used and dominated, though of course she knows that Yugo won’t harm or hurt her in any way… unless she begs for it.  

* * *

colorfulfirehideout asks: yugo amalia wedding post season 3 please

People said that it’s a bad luck for a wife to see her groom before the wedding, but whoever came up that superstition certainly didn’t count for Yugo’s creativity. Though the two were separated, dressing up for the big day in different rooms, it didn’t stop Yugo’s fingers to fondle his future wife body through the use of his portals. With one centred underneath her stunning dress, and one just above her cleavage, Amalia was getting the caresses of her lifetime that has eased all the tension and nervousness she might have been suffering from. 

* * *

 

wieczne-dziecko asked: first kiss headcanon!

Once they safely returned to the World of Twelve, Yugo and Amalia agreed to reset their kiss counter, as the very first one brought so many painful memories for both of them. 

And so, during their first proper date, their lips met again, and they both felt the beautiful rush of adrenaline buzzing through their bodies, as the two got immersed in each other’s arms. 

But then, the years of tension and unspoken words between them took control over their bodies: Amalia didn’t expect to allow Yugo to put his hands on her waist until date number ten, and yet, she welcomed his fingers sneaking underneath her dress, furiously working to get her panties off. And she was trying equally hard to disrobe him of his shirt and pants, especially once she felt him against her crotch.

By the time their first kiss ended, they were already naked, and Amalia looked into they eyes of her boyfriend, towering dominantly over her, her mind brimming with possibilities of what second kiss could bring. 

* * *

 

anonymous asked: yumalia, for your nsfw headcanon. :)

Out of all people in the world of Twelve, only Yugo and Amalia know what the latter wears underneath her long, royal dress, and they both know that sometimes it’s nothing, much to their mutual excitement. 

 

* * *

 

ninja-courtney asked: More yugo and amalia nsfw headcanon

 

The fact that Yugo is more than just Princess Amalia’s bodyguard is an open secret in the castle. The staff learned about their romance pretty quickly when they found Yugo naked, balls deep in their princess, making love on a table, in an empty kitchen. The only person kept being blissfully ignorant, much to Amalia’s delight, is prince Armand, whose royal chair was a place of no less than three quickies. 

 

 

 


	44. Rub it in (E, Yumalia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [wonderful pic](http://unicornad.tumblr.com/post/175434871609/come-on-yugo-amalia-said-licking-her) by Unicorn Lord, and by the writing prompt he gave us. Couldn't dare to miss that occasion to let senpai notice me.

\- Come on, Yugo... - Amalia said, in her sing-song voice, licking her lips. - Rub it in. Nice. and. Thoroughly...  
  
The Eliatrope didn't waste a single minute, as he uncorked the leafy bottle, and with trembling hands begun applying the tanning oil to the dark skin of his girlfriend. Her appetising, brown body spread out for him on the beach in her private, royal valley was already turning him mad, but the prospect of it being covered with the slick, glistening substance hastened his breath and his moves, something Amalia noticed quite quickly.

\- Slower, Yugo! Be gentle with it...  
  
At once, Yugo obeyed her commands, applying control to his actions, which resulted in a long, languorous moan escaping Amalia's mouth, as she lay back on her chest, enjoying Yugo's rubs.

Inch by inch, Yugo massaged her thighs, legs, and buttocks, sneaking in an occasional kiss, hoping to hear her deeply erotic sighs again. He deliberately did not remove her untied, leafy underwear, leaving one crucial piece of her lower body covered. And as his hands moved up her back, Amalia wondered why her boyfriend hasn't done so yet. She secretly hoped her naked body would make him instantly ravenous, wanting to conquer her right here, under the nose of her guards, but her boyfriend was as patient and calculating with his moves, as if he was preparing a piece of ham for roasting in his father's kitchen.

Finally, Yugo moved to her shoulders, and as he did so, a bit of precious sunshine was blocked by his figure, meaning that he straddled her back to continue his massage. Amalia moved her arms forward to give his hands access to her breasts, but once again, her boyfriend missed all of the occasions to grab them, or even to touch her mounds with so much so as a fingertip.

The Sadida princess was about to break her own patience and scold Yugo for acting too much like her servant he was supposed to be posing for, but just then, she felt something moving between her oiled buttocks. Something hard, slick, and exactly the length she was expecting to feel. And only then, Amalia let out a long moan of satisfaction, when she felt her panties fly to her side, and Yugo's fingers, still covered in oil, rubbing her wet folds. Just like he was with his massage and oil-rubbing, Yugo was slow and meticulous with his caresses here; with one hand on her buttock, he moved his hips back and forth, sliding his cock between her slippery buttcheeks.

The generous coating of oil he applied made the whole work easier, and while Amalia's whimpers grew in volume and length as Yugo fingered her with his free hand, so did Yugo's groans, when he squeezed Amalia's derrière around his modest cock to deepen his experience. Fuelled by their pent-up passion and with the reduced friction, Yugo's fingers helped Amalia reach her peak first, her legs flailing underneath Yugo's body in a toe-curling orgasm.

Amalia hoped her sudden moves did not interrupt his rhythm, and she was not disappointed when a minute or so later, Yugo cried her name, and first splash of his warmth hit her back, a finishing touch Amalia's been waiting for. One by one, thick streams of Yugo's cum soared onto her back, covering her in his seed, while Amalia rooted for him by whimpering sweet words on encouragement, hoping the second layer of fluids coating her would be as hefty and thorough as the first one. But even with Amalia begging Yugo for more, his orgasm had to subside eventually, and the Eliatrope fell to his back, admiring his work painted on the canvas of Amalia's seductive body.

Work that was destroyed almost instantly, when Amalia turned on her back, letting sand and gentle waves of water from the nearby pond wash it away.

But Yugo was anything but disappointed, because now all he could focus on was her stunning front: her breasts, her flat stomach, and most importantly, her face, adored with a deeply mischievous and erotic grin of satisfaction. She reached her arm, passed the oil bottle to Yugo, and when her hands were free, the Sadida princess grabbed her breasts, pressed them together in a less-than-subtle manner, and without taking eyes from her lover, she spoke.

\- Come on, Yugo... - she licked her lips again - You're still only half-way done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/175435721225/okay-unicornlordart-gave-us-all-a-writing-prompt))


End file.
